Beauty and the Beast
by Chlonizzle
Summary: Paul is the tribes ladies man but with anger issues. Bella is the danger magnet with compassion for everyone. What happens when their paths cross, past stories emerge, unlikely trust falls into place and a strange love comes up?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything to do with Twilight, I'm just playing with the characters. **

**Contains swearing and throughout the story maybe some lemons.**

**Chapter 1**

"Paul!" I snap my head around to see Jared walking towards me, he usually leaves me alone when I'm up here but clearly decided against it today. I turned away from him to look back at the view over the cliff of First Beach, lived here all my life and still couldn't get used to the beauty of what the sunset looked like over the ocean. Of course, I'd never actually admit that to anyone. "Paul, man… don't jump… don't leave me with Sam!" I smile spread across my face at his corniness and grinned even farther when I heard a smack over the back of his head and a small ow.

"I'm not that bad, wanker." Sam playfully growled at him while I walked over to them after a final glance at the ocean. I knew why Jared was slagging off Sam. Ever since he imprinted on Emily, she was his thoughts non-stop and we've even saw our fair share of what goes on the bedroom and everywhere in the house in their case. Now, we didn't mind but Sam did and snarled at us every time we made a small sarcastic comment on his sex life and it has been that way for 6 months. As we walked back to Emily's I was in my own world and barely listened to Sam and Jared bantering with each other. I was having trouble deciding what to do with myself tonight as it was my night off. Jared had missed one of his patrols and was being punished by running double shift this afternoon and evening. So I was planning on doing something fun while I can, probably starting with a girl. I'm a male and I can't help myself and as everyone in La Push says, I'm Paul Fucking Lahote. I ain't settling down anytime soon or never and I am able to roam free. Free Will and all that, I wasn't complaining.

I mechanically sat down in one of chairs at Emily's grabbing a muffin straight off the plate and ate in two bites. One of the sides of the wolf, we can eat like horses and probably could eat a horse whole after as well. I was slowly bought back to the present by a hand waving in front of my face and someone saying 'Paul'.

"What?" I growled at Jared. He raised his hands up in surrender and shook his head. "You've been in Paul Land for the walk back, we've tried getting your attention, you know? What's on your mind, Pauly?" I rolled my eyes at the nickname. I girl I was seeing in senior of high school before I turned into a freaking werewolf and left her had called me it, no matter how many times I begged and pleaded she wouldn't stop. Jared, being the best friend he is, hadn't stopped calling me it since. I'm even under Pauly on his cell phone.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out what to do tonight. Pick a girl from the movies or just sleep till I can no more"

"You mean till you have to patrol at 6 tomorrow morning." Sam grinned at me. I knew, I hadn't been let off easy.

"That's your patrol, Sammy boy!" I shouted cheerfully and threw a muffin at his head so fast, it hit him square in the forehead. He looked shocked for a split second before throwing it right back at me. This went on for a few minutes before Emily skillfully caught it in mid-air after I had retaliated again.

"Enough, you bunch of kids! Honestly! This is my kitchen and if you're going to play with your food then I won't be feeding you again!" She narrowed her eyes at Sam and glared, "Including you!" Sam widened his eyes in shock at his fiancé before looking at me. We both hung our heads and mumbled audible apologies to her. Jared just looked like he was ready to fall over laughing at how she handled us until Emily turned her glare on him and quickly followed suit hanging his head too. As soon as we heard her footsteps leave the room and go upstairs to the bathroom and the shower turn on. We all looked up at each other and burst out laughing.

"Looks like you won't be getting lucky tonight, mate!" I laughed farther as Sam face fell and he sighed. "All for throwing a muffin at each other. I'd love to see what she'd do if you actually did anything wrong!" We quieted down after a few minutes to catch our breath. I looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was half 4 and made my way to the front door as Sam shouted: "Don't forget, patrol at 6! No later!" I waved my hand in the air to say I heard him and jumped into my Chevy truck to head home to shower. It appears, I made my choices to go to a movie after all. Though I don't intend to watch the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything to do with Twilight; I'm just playing with the characters.**

**Contains swearing and throughout the story maybe some lemons.**

**Chapter 2 - PaulPOV**

"I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!" I scream sang as I drove to the Port Angeles theatre. The plan was to stand looking at posters of pictures pretending to decide what film to see while scanning the area for a cute girl who looked easy enough to persuade to get in a hotel room with me. Shouldn't be hard but at the moment doesn't seem like there is many choices.

Just as I'm about to give up and go with the second option I had planned, a slutty easy looking girl walked in and much to my liking in looks; she was just my type. I stalked over and pretended not to be paying attention to my surroundings. "Offt" "Ow" I stopped in my tracks and reached for hand, pulling her towards me so she wouldn't fall.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there." I put on the gullible polite act hoping to real her in that way.

"Well clearly!" She yanks her arm out my grip and turns around and with the look on her face she was ready to give me another gob full but stopped and just gaped at my chest before raising her head to look at me. A slow lopsided smile came across my face as I could only imagine what she was looking at. A 6ft 7in male with cropped disarrayed black hair, dark brown eyes that are almost black. Black jeans covered my legs with my boots and a black t-shirt that shaped my every muscle. Most women who look at me just gape but I've had a few droolers. "I mean, it's okay - I wasn't really watching where I was going either." She looked down at her shoes when she blushed slightly. She didn't come across as the shy type. She looked up at me again but this time her eyes were shining, all redness of her cheeks gone and she was smiling brightly and seductively at me. I would have missed this if I had given up 10 minutes ago.

"I'm Paul and to say sorry why don't you join me to watch a film. I'm sure we can keep each other company." I raised my eyebrow on the last part waiting for her to give an answer. She looked back at a few girls that she had come with before nodding and turning back to me.

"Sure. I'm Lauren and I get to pick the film and if we actually watch." She slid by me towards the ticket desk, brushing her ass up against my leg. Mmm... It's gonna be fun.

**BellaPOV**

"Come on, Jake! We're gonna miss the movie at this rate! Drive faster!" I said bouncing in my seat in the car. If only Jake had started to get ready a lot earlier instead of 5 minutes before we were set to go but nooooo, men being men, Jake decided to watch Top Gear or whatever men watch. Ever since Edward left, I've gone back to the old Bella. I might have been a zombie for a few months but I soon realized Edward wasn't the one for me if it was so easy he left. I'm now able to say his name and the Cullen's name without fault and have come out of my shell to the bouncy excited Bella. The one that doesn't wallow and actually gets out the house to stay with her friends. Jake and I tonight are going to the movies to see _**Sherlock Holmes and the Game of Shadows;**_I loved the first one and immediately wanted to see the second one as soon as it came out. Jessica or Angela wouldn't go with me and Jake happily agreed as long as he got to drive. He just finished his Rabbit and wanted to drive it somewhere else that wasn't La Push.

"Bells, I'm going as fast as I can. It's not like we would miss anything would the trailers at the beginning they go on for hours and hours!"

"Don't exaggerate much; they're only on for 10 minutes. You're just so impatient that you can't even be bothered to sit through them. Trailers are awesome, you always find another film you want to go see or an upcoming film." I said in a matter-of-fact tone and shrugging my shoulders lightly to brush it off. "But I do want to see the film sometime today so if we could move along, thank you." We sat in uncomfortable silence with the roar of the engine being the only sound we heard.

"I will park the car; you go in and pay for the tickets. I will find you in there." I got out of the car, shouting 'okay' over my shoulder as I hurried over to the ticket desk, jumping from foot to foot as I purchased them and the large bucket of popcorn to share. Jacob runs up to me as I was about to step through the door to screen 5. We quickly found two seats fairly close to the back so we wouldn't have to crane our neck just as the lights were dimming.

Half way through the movie the two people in front of starting making out heavily, starting from light kisses on the neck to deep tongue filled French kisses. I looked at Jake and nodded my head in their direction for him to look. His eyes widened at the sight and his shoulders slumped in a way that said 'nice we've got put up with that for another hour.' I cleared my throat softly hoping to get their attention to tell them to stop but it only seemed to make them do it deeper. After 20 minutes of enduring it, I finally snapped. I grabbed our popcorn box and dropped it over their heads. A few people around us whistled and whooped at me for finally doing something. They pulled apart quickly and looked at me. I barely noticed the guy shaking with anger.

"I had politely been trying to get your attention for 20 minutes but you were too busy sucking face. Could you stop? I'm trying to watch a film here!" I heard a loud throat clear at the end of the row and all four of looked including a few people around us.

"You 4 out. NOW!" I sighed loudly and grabbed Jake's hand pulling him towards the door while the other two people followed, storming by the ticket sales person. We got outside the theatre and I turned and looked the girl in the eye.

"Wow, nice. Should have known it would have been you, Lauren." I said angrily at the Queen Bitch of Forks High. I turned to look at the guy she had been tempting to hook up with. I sat at the back in the theatre so I didn't have to hurt my neck but at my 5ft 3in I had to look up at this guy and to be honest I I didn't mind my neck hurting. He was gorgeous. I had been angry with him but that went away right then and there. He was all I could see, we both smiled slightly but when I heard Jacob shout my name it snapped me out of my Riviera and let my anger wash back in. By the look on his face and the way his body was shaking, it was happening to him too only 10 times worse. "If you wanted to eat each faces, you could have done it somewhere were people weren't going to be bothered and in your case, Lauren, the street corner might have done fine!" Surprisingly enough, Lauren stepped forward and slapped me right across the face. I heard a low growl from the tall guy, I looked at him confused before looking back at Lauren and casually said: "I'm not ticklish." Before linking arms with Jake and leaving them staring at us.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'vewritten 3 chapters in a matter of hours, Just shows I'm addicted to this now :) Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**Chapter 3 - PaulPOV**

I watched as the feisty girl walked away from us with Jacob Black, the future Alpha and Chief. Even though my eyes had been on the petite girl that was in front of me, I could see Jacob shaking slightly with anger from being kicked out. Me and the boys had noticed recently how had begun to have a quick growth spurt and was nearly hitting 6'3. It won't be long till he's one of us but Embry may come first. I was just standing there looking at the spot they had been stood in when I realized that I had been staring at her far to long but was shaking with anger to not really realize what had happened. I looked down at... Lily? Laura? Ah, Lauren! She was no longer appealing to me. She was plain in comparison to Miss Feisty. To be honest, I now feel kind of nauseous to the fact that I had kissed her. I put my hand over the one that was resting on my arm and lifted it off me like it was a piece of trash.

"Well I think that finished up tonight," I said feeling slightly awkward.

"What? But I thought we were gonna had back to your place," She said as she lay a hand over my chest and seductively ran a finger farther down my abs. At one time, that would have driven me over the edge but not now. Now she was just desperate. I took a step back from her touch and grimaced slightly at the fact that I had let her touch me.

"Sorry, think I've lost my appetite."

"Ha! Right, I saw you looking at Miss Perfect Bella Swan. She's frigid, you won't get anything from her!"

"At least I'd known where she had been." I walked going back to where I parked the truck, leaving her to stand alone and embarrassed as she snarled at the people who looked at her with amused eyes after our small little showdown. Once reaching my truck, I just sat there. So she was the famous Bella. Through Sam's memories she looked to have been dull and boring and slightly insane by the way she talked to herself when Sam found her but tonight she looked a lot different. Not only was she feisty but by the glint in her eyes she was happier and that's all that mattered. Wait? What? Did I, Paul, just say that Bella, the fucking leech lover, was all that mattered or at least her happiness was? Oh god, I'm losing it. _No you're not. _Now, I'm talking to myself, great... _Shut up, ass bandit. Go home, sleep on it. _And I give myself pep talks, interesting but I know that the little voice in my head was right.

Driving home, I started to get more riled up over Bella. Had she slept with the bloodsucker? Did she have boyfriends before that? What about Jake? Had she done things with him because they seemed awfully close and even if it's true, I don't want to fight him about it because if I hurt the kid, I hurt Bella. I don't need sleep. I need Sam and probably Emily, maybe Jared and Kim. They said it was rare but now that's 3 out of a pack of 3. Rare, pfft, my ass. As I turned on to my drive and took the keys out the ignition, I heard a howl. Stripping my clothes of the way to the skirts of the forest, I phased and started running in the direction of the howl.

**I've got paws... I'm furry... is that a tail? Oh my god. (Embry) **Through Sam's eyes, I saw Embry trying to catch his tail and barked a laugh at the image.

**Embry, calm down. Paul, shut up laughing. We can laugh at it later. (Sam) **

**Why can I hear you? What the hell is going on here? Why am I furry? (Embry) **I made it to the clearing at the same time Jared who had been mumbling the whole run there, something about being ready and this happening. I looked over at Sam who was patiently sat while Embry came to terms that he was on 4 legs and not 2. I walked over to Jared and bumped my gray shoulder against his brown one.

**Was you having fun with Kim? (Paul) **

**Ha! It's payback for when I had to stop when you phased Jared, I was tempted to let Paul deal with it then. (Sam)**

**Well you wouldn't have been a good Alpha, now would you? (Paul)**

**No but it might have made you a better Beta. (Sam) **I snorted at one he said and barked out a louder laugh.

**Better Beta... funny (Paul)**

**Such a small brain for a big guy (Jared)**

**Okay, enough we need to explain to Embry and run around the La Push border with him. (Sam) **

That's what we did. We talked him through the legends of the Spirit Protectors, The Third Wife and the Cold Ones, telling him they all were true. He took it pretty well for a newbie and wasn't really bothered by the fact he couldn't leave permanently and was happy enough to know he could finish school but was unable to hang around with Quil and Jacob, just in case he got to angry. We told him about the treaty with the Cullen's while we showed him the border.

**Tomorrow Embry, we will discuss the patrol schedule with you but for now go home and get some rest, Jared you too. You were supposed to be patrolling all afternoon and night but you neglected it again. Paul if you wanted mind finishing off, you can sleep during the day. (Sam) **

**Yeah that's fine but could we talk for a second before you phrase back? Alone. (Paul) **I looked over at Jared and Embry and narrowed my wolf eyes as best I could. They seemed to have got the picture because they phased back and headed off in different directions after saying bye.

**What is it, Paul? (Sam)** It's now or never.

**I imprinted... On Bella. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww, I woke up happy to how many emails I got from people following and favouriting my story, thanks guys! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all; the characters in this story are my puppets hehe**

**Chapter 4 - BPOV**

The car ride back was just as awkward as the one of the way there. I could no longer stand silence and Jacob usually never shuts up but now he's the quietest he's been and it's actually scaring me. Outside the cinema, I had noticed he was shaking slightly, it was kind of like the tall guy. What is it with Natives? Do they just shake when showing certain types of emotions. No wonder they get called a gang in La Push, they're nuts. Watching Jake drive back, he's gripping the steering wheel a little to tight with white knuckles. I place my hand of his arm only to be shocked of how warm he is. He turns his head towards me quickly.

"Jake... you're burning up and you're shaking! Did he piss you off that much?" I unbuckle my seat belt and twist towards him in my chair and press my hand to his forehead before he moves his head away and shrugs me off.

"I'm fine. I had fun tonight, Bella. Thanks for inviting me." He pulled up in front of mine and Charlie's house and realized we'd got home quicker then I'd thought.

"Yeah, you're welcome." I sat there for a moment staring at him and my house. I slowly nodded and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll give you a call tomorrow, yeah? I'll check up on you, you might have a fever." He jerked his head once in acknowledgment and I got out the car, I waved to him as he drove off and rushed to the door just as the rain hit.

"Dad! I'm back!" I wander into the kitchen and place my bag on the table and turn towards where the sound of snoring was coming from. "Dad," I shake his shoulder for him to wake up and he eventually comes around after a while, "Hey, it's 11, you should get to bed or you'll have neck ache from that chair. Seriously, in future go upstairs to bed before you fall asleep. Not rocket science." I flashed him a grin and he grumbled something back that wasn't audible and he shuffled upstairs behind me. "Night dad!"

"Night, bells!" He kisses me on the forehead like he does every night then shuts his bedroom door behind him. I stand in my room for a second before deciding that I may as well go to bed too. Grabbing my toiletries, I hurry to the bathroom and brush my teeth and change into my boy shorts and tank top and flop onto my bed under the covers.

I was just dropping off to sleep when a thought hit me. Why was I staring at the Tall Guy for ages and why did I smile at him when I should have been full on angry? He was one of Sam's gang from when me and Jake saw them cliff diving. I can't remember if he said his name or not but for now we'll go with my sexy man. Wait, no not my, where the fuck did that come from? No, Mr, not my. Mr Sexy Man. He's not mine. He can be if he wants, I'm not complaining. His eyes where pool of chocolate that I could get lost in any day and wouldn't bother with coming out. His lips were inviting and wouldn't mind kissing everyday and forever.

Problem is he looks like a ladies man and a man whore and if he was there with Lauren Mallory, then he clearly is and probably clueless too. No man with a brain would want to go with her, she's pretty and all but she's a bitch and was less then pleased when I came out of my trance with a better and new personality. She was the least supportive on our table but she's friends with Jess and I like Jess.

He was all I thought about till I fell asleep and he was the only guy that had made feel like this without even knowing him. These feelings where much more stronger then the ones I had for Edward, these could not compare. But I barely know the guy. Maybe I will see him again.

I woke up feeling refreshed and eager but I was still worried about poor Jake so I sluggishly made it downstairs to the phone to find a note from Charlie telling me he's gone fishing. House to myself, most kids say party, I say clean the kitchen. I dialed Jake's number and crossed my fingers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Billy! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Bells! Getting ready to go fish with your dad." I heard Charlie quietly in the background mutter, 'if you'd hurry up we could be there now.' Typical Charlie, ever they impatient.

"Good to hear, Billy. Is Jake there? He didn't look well yesterday and I wanted to see if he was alright?" My voice full of hope.

"He's actually gone out with friends, Bella and he also told me, he doesn't want to talk to you anymore. I'm sorry, Bella..." His voice trailed off at the end and he does seem to be sincere about it but that didn't matter, my best friend didn't want to talk to me and I had no idea why.

"Okay, Billy. Thanks, bye." I hung up quickly and slammed the phone down. Jake didn't want to speak to me ever. Maybe he was just having one of those days and maybe pissed off at that guy from last night and needs to cool off with Quil and Embry, that's ok. Maybe he'll come around. Hopefullly. I shrugged off the feeling of abandonment and got to work in the kitchen. Maybe I'll go to the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns all **

**Chapter 5 - BPOV**

I parked my Chevy on the roadside that was close to the public entrance to the beach. Slamming the truck door, I slowly walked the way to the sand with my shoes in my hand. I was in no rush and was happy to just be able to clear my thoughts for a change, alone. The sand between my toes was nice enough for me to just go into my world. Senior year was getting by quickly but the stress of studying started catching up with everybody that had been before procrastinating. First beach was different to the beaches in Florida. Of course, it was more wet here and fewer people and the beaches elsewhere were obviously far more dry and full of tourists who were spending time with their family. I remembered the times I asked Edward if he would go down to the beach with me but it was always the same answer.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Edward, I'm bored. Can we do something other than play chess or watch TV."**_

_**"Sure, love. What do you want to?"**_

_**"Can we go to the First Beach? It's not sunny so you won't sparkle." **_

_**"Er... that's not the problem. We aren't welcome down there and it's to dangerous for you."**_

_**(End flashback)**_

He never told me why it was dangerous, maybe it was the fact that I'd probably would have tripped over a piece of driftwood but I never did, I was careful and now I was able to wear heels without breaking my neck so. I realize now that I was stuck in a constant routine with Edward. We were never able to do anything but stay at his house and now I'm more than glad that they left me to a normal life. I miss them terribly but I was grateful to them. I would have watched my family and friends die if I had stuck with my plan to become a vampire but since they left, I know now that I do want a real family. I want children in my back yard while me and my husband watch them and a few years down the road, I want to be old and sat on a porch swing watching my grandchildren play. That's the life I want not forever young and beautiful.

"Bella!" I turned my head to see Quil running towards me, he was smiling but it looked forced more than anything. I skipped over to him and gave him a small hug. He was getting taller.

"Hey Quil! Billy said Jake was with his friends. I thought he meant you and Embry..." I trailed off at the end when I noticed his face fall and he ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and sat down, motioning for me join next to him. I sat down and looked out to the ocean. What was going on with Jake?

"He's hanging around with Sam," He sneered the name of the guy who saved me in the woods not so long ago. "Embry is too. Completely upped and left me. They ignore me all of sudden and this all happened yesterday. I can't think of what I could have done but Sam has roped them in just like Jared and Paul." My head snapped up at the name of Paul. Was he the tall sexy guy? I shook my head and rested my head on Quil's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I don't see why he'd do that. I could try talk to him but if he's not talking to you then I'm guessing he won't talk to me." He smiled down at me but said nothing. We both sat in silence on the beach, lost in our own thoughts.

**PPOV **

Two new members in a space of hours. Embry and Jacob. They both seemed pretty happy that they had each back but when they thought of Quil all alone, it made them angry. Jacob was annoyed that he had to break his promise to Bella. Sam had ordered him to stay away despite how much Jacob pleaded just to tell her but Sam knew something Jacob didn't and that was I'd be the one to tell her eventually but right now, I don't think I wanted much to do with her. I'm not fans of the ones who like vampires. I haven't told Jacob I had imprinted on Bella but Sam thinks I'm giving him false hope on the fact that he thinks he will. He's wrong obviously but I'll let him disappoint himself before I even mention that imprinted on the famous Swan.

Sam decided that because we've all been working hard on patrols that we can have a free day and we've decided to go to the beach. Kim and Emily have made up some food for us and we were all mooching that way together. I was walking at the back with my head down, what I get for lack of sleep even though Sam had said I could sleep all day today the night before. I looked up when I heard a growl from Jacob, following his stare across the beach I saw Bella sat with Quil, looking rather cosy. I snarled lowly to myself, praying to God that Jacob wouldn't hear me. Because that would be fun to explain.

We all rushed after him to where Bella and Quil were standing up, getting ready to face us. The pain that went across both of their faces was enough to make poor Jake, stop in his steps.

"Bella... Quil..." Jake started before Bella raised a hand to stop him.

"No! You were fine with the both of us yesterday, you can't change your mind now! You got your dad to lie to me and you've abandoned Quil! Why don't you just be honest and say you want to follow Sam around like a lost puppy! Once upon a time, Jacob, you said you were scared of them!" Jared and I looked at each other at her words and burst out laughing.

"You have no idea how wrong you are! Jakey here, isn't fucking scared of us, he belongs with us, sweetheart!" I smiled cockily at her, trying to ignore the fact of how hot she was when she's angry. She looked over at me and glared, I could see easily she was fighting with her feelings for me and truth be told I was having the same problem. She walked over and stood in front of me before slapping me across the face, quite hard for a girl but not much for me to budge.

"You have no right to call me that and Jake belongs with us. I see you took poor Embry too, made him leave Quil." We both stood there growling and glaring at each other for what seemed like ages till I heard Jake.

"You didn't? You fucking didn't!" I looked at him carefully. He was shaking with anger.

"Jake... I didn't mean too! I don't want it!" I could see he was close to phasing and starting back up slightly with Bella.

"Jacob, calm down. You know he had no control over it. We'll talk about it. If you can't control yourself get in the woods now, I will deal with you there." Sam ordered, he leaned down quickly to kiss Emily and sprinted off in the direction Jake had. I looked down at Bella who was staring at the place Jacob and Sam had entered into the woods and then heard a howl distantly.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She looked at each of us in turn before finally landing on me. She had a demanding tone on and who am I as her wolf to deny her what she wants. Even if I do want to fight it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I update like 3 times in one day. I can blame a guest review by Alice for this one, thanks for your reviews! I read it and was like, I need to write more. So I hope you all enjoy this one as well as her :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, that honor belongs to SM**

**Chapter 6 - BPOV **

I stood there in a state of shock, looking at the area that Jake and Sam had disappeared off into. He was shaking just like Paul had been at the theatre yesterday and so had Jake. I look at each of them including Quil who had said nothing but had stared at his former best friends before I landed of the handsome God front of me. "What the fuck is going on here?" I watched as Paul sighed exasperated and a ran a hand through his dark locks. He looked over at the other guy, Jared I think, who nodded in turn and began to walk away with the two girls.

"Alright, Swan. Come with me." He started walking off and clearly thought I'd just follow. I looked at Quil only to find he had already walked away from us. I groaned loudly and irritated, walking off after Paul. He headed in a different direction to the rest of them and continue off down the beach. I hurried to catch him up and put my hand on his arm and was surprised when I felt a shock tingle run in my palm. He moved his head quickly to look at my hand and I immediately removed my hand, rubbing it on my jean shorts trying to get rid of the weird sensation that remained in my hand.

"Sorry... but could you explain all this. I am so confused right now. Why was Jake shaking like that? Why has he left his friend for you guys? Just tell me what's-" I stopped abruptly when Paul put his index finger to my lips.

"If you stop talking long enough for me to explain, that I can get on with it. Can you do that?" I nodded my head against his finger and almost whimpered at the loss of contact with him. Jesus, what's gotten in to me? He suddenly stopped and sat down close to where the water stopped on the beach. I hesitantly sat down next to him with a gap between us. I moved my gaze from my hands that were clasped together in my lap to him, my eyes traced his gorgeous features starting from his dark hair to the hard structured jaw line. He looked at me slowly with a smile on his lips and his eye brow raised. I looked away quickly blushing red. That's one that hadn't changed.

"Like what you see?" I continued to look at everything but him and heard him sigh again. "I guess I should get started. Are you familiar with the tribe legends?" I nodded my head once, as I recalled when Billy used to tell me and Jake when we were younger. How I had been scared that the Cold Ones would get me. Times have changed.

"Something to do with wolves, a third wife and vampires."

"Right, this might be easier than I thought. So there area a few generations that are chosen to turn into werewolves but only when vampires are close, they trigger the gene. When the Cullen's first came to Forks 2 years ago, it was just Sam, then Jared, then me that had phased to protect the tribe from them. We're the next generation after our grandparents. The last tribe, Ephraim Black, Levi Uley and Quil Ateara, had made a treaty with the Cullen's. They weren't to kill humans or change another human or come on our land or it would lead to war among both of our kinds. That was 70 years ago." He stopped just for a second to look at me, obviously to see how I was taking it and clearly he was shocked to see total awe and fascination on my face. He continued on; "The legends are true. I'm a werewolf. So are Sam, Jared, Jake and Embry joined only yesterday. The reason they left Quil is because it's dangerous for new wolves to be around people. Anything can cause them to phrase, mostly anger. They didn't want to leave him but we've all had to sacrifice that. Quil might even phase soon anyway." He stopped again and sighed loudly. He was making it sound like the next part was really hard for him to say. "Isabella, we also have something called imprinting. It's were a wolf finds his soul mate. The one who he is supposed to live with forever and will marry and bear his children to create strong future generations. Sam imprinted on Emily not long after he phased, I'm sure you will learn that story soon. Jared imprinted on Kim. He barely knew she existed till one day in History class, he looked over at her and that's it. She was all he saw and that's he needed and vice versa. The reason, Isabella, that I am telling you this is because I imprinted. I imprinted on you... yesterday... outside the theatre... while you were yelling at me..."

I stared at him with no expression or emotion on my face whatsoever. I am his soul mate. Oh my god. Anyone but Paul! Paul the hot head, I don't even know him and I got that just from yesterday and today that is just a few hours together. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out if I was dreaming but no, I was awake and I am still apparently the true love of Paul. I was his and he was mine. I didn't want that! He's an asshole!

"No." I said firmly standing up, I was about to walk away when I felt his hot hand on my arm.

**PPOV **

That was hard. She just stared at me after I finished telling her and she still is staring. I watch as she blinks as if to clear her head then surprises me when she jumps up with a quick 'no'. I stand up and grab her arm and ignore the shock that ripples through me.

"You think I want this? I don't want to be tied down, I am 19, for fucks sake!"

"Is there a way to break this?"

"No, we're stuck for life. I have to be anything you need be it a friend, brother or lover." I sneered the last word and kicked the sand.

"I don't want anything to do with you at all. None of it."

"The feelings mutual but the Gods have twisted fate because if we stay away from each other for more than a few days, it hurts us emotionally and physically. I've seen it in Sam's head. He tried to stay away from Emily because he was with Leah Clearwater, Emily's cousin, he didn't want to break her heart but the pull was that strong it brought them together. Look, as much as people would say I deserve it, I don't want that kind of pain so why don't we try? We've got a bonfire coming up next week and I'm sure you will like Emily and Kim and if you're with them a lot, I will be around. We can be civil and being around each other will numb the pain. As an imprint, you'll be invited to the bonfire to hear the legends properly." She stared at me again with the blank eyes and I hope I returned the same look but deep down I knew I needed her to be there. I'm a bastard at times but every time Sam thinks of what happened, I flinch with how much pain he had been in. I do not want that.

"Fine, I will be there and act civil towards you. That's it."

"Com'on, Swan. Lets go to Emily's and you can meet them all properly. After all, you will be sticking around one way or another. But you know, Jake was right. You are good with weird."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**Chapter 7 - BPOV **

The walk back wasn't so bad. He tended to walk ahead until I returned to my old self for a split second and tripped on a hidden root. He had looked back with a smirk on his face and walked over to help me up. It was almost gentleman like but then I was reminded that most people would help someone up if they fell. He had really wanted to laugh and when I said he could, well it was a booming laugh and it reminded me of Emmett. It was a laugh that made birds fly away and animals hide back in their burrows because it was that loud. It suited him actually not that I noticed. I thanked him politely and brushed myself off but this time he stayed close by in case I fell again.

"So, if we are going to make this work, we could at least try to know the basics of each other." I tried to find the cons against that idea but found none. It was a legitimate idea even if I didn't like it that much, it would help in the long run.

"Sure... let's start with, what your favourite colour is?" He smiled at this and actually for a moment.

"Probably, green or maybe blue. Yours?"

"Purple and green." I grinned at his first choice, good to know we had something small in common. "Your favourite food?"

"Ha, I like all kinds of food. Us werewolves don't complain and eat everything that we can but I'd have to say spaghetti. You can't beat spaghetti." and right on que his stomach growled causing us both to laugh. We continued back of forth like that. I found out he loved the movie saga of **_Fast and Furious_** because he loved cars, his favourite band was _**Breaking Benjamin**_and he didn't like reading unless it was an annual of Top Gear. We were still going with our questions when we made it to Emily's.

"Favourite car?" He said with slight doubt that I'd like cars.

"Er... probably a Camaro Z28." I say it quite casually like I know what I'm talking about but I don't thought I do love the car and would love to own a black slick one. They do look good. He looked at me like I said a Barbie Pink Beetle and his gaze started to make me uncomfortable.

"You know cars?" He said very slowly like he was almost scared of my answer.

"Well not really but my uncle had one a few years back and I fell in love with it, wanted one ever since than. Other then that, I'm pretty clueless to cars."

"Oh... I knew girls didn't pay close attention to cars. Wouldn't want to get their hands dirty." He walked off in a huff and went into the kitchen were the rest of the pack were eating muffins. I stood there with wide eyes at what he said. What an ass! I quickly ran up the stairs on the decking and stormed into the kitchen and turned on him.

"That's sexist! Women are perfectly capable of recognizing cars!"

"I was getting worried when I saw them walk from the trees actually talking but here are the Bella and Paul we know." Embry muttered quietly but loud enough for us to hear not like it would have been a problem for the wolves and their hearing. The other imprints just shook their heads while Jared hit Embry on the head but then nodded in agreement.

"Please! Girls are too busy painting their nails to get under a car hood and do anything! They're to scared to get dirty!"

"You're that much of a pig, you stick to the stereotypes of girls! Honestly, I've known you only a day and you frustrate me already!" I threw my hands in the air at him getting more irritated by the second and earlier I had thought he was a gentlemen but he's just another male!

"The feelings mutual!"

"You're such a typical male!" That earned me a bunch, 'heys' from the guys at the kitchen but I looked at them all with a raised eyebrow and my hands on my hips, daring them to question me. I had noticed Emily and Kim pretty much doing the same stance. How could he even be like that. I don't even look like a girl who sits and paints her nails and I hate shopping, that's one thing that has not changed. Emily and Kim walked off into the living room, I followed after them before giving Paul one more look. They both smiled when I walked in and Emily motioned for me to sit down with them. I sagged in the chair, it had been one hell of a day today. I shut my eyes for a few minutes to clear my head and relaxed into the chair.

"So has he told you everything?" Kim asked suddenly bringing me out of my state. I opened my eyes and sat up more so I see her properly. She was a small petite girl and looked rather shy. She had the same bronze skin that Emily had and black hair and brown eyes. She was smaller than Emily by a few inches and had a regular smile. Emily had more a crooked smile because of the scars that marked her face but even with them, she looked beautiful.

"I think so, the bonfire will probably explain more." They both nodded in agreement and their smiles widened.

"Well if you have any questions on the imprint, neither of us would mind answering them because we've both been through it." Emily offered and I was grateful. Even though I didn't plan on being with Paul at all, it would be nice to talk to them both if I had any inquiries. "Or if you just want to hang out, like shopping and cooking for the guys. It's nice to have another girl around with us." I smiled at her suggestion. I loved Angela and Jess but they loved shopping way too much and neither could cook, it would be cool to trade recipes with her and even though they had mention shopping, I'm sure they wouldn't force me to buy things.

"I would like that. A lot. Thank you. It'd be nice to have some girl time." We talked for hours after that just laughing and getting to know each other and I found out that I had some things in common with both girls.

"How did you take to the imprint thing, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked hesitantly. Emily answered first.

"It wasn't good for me. Obviously Sam was with Leah at the time and I didn't want to hurt her and neither did Sam but after a month of being in pain at the distance, we couldn't fight it anymore and obviously we got together. Leah hates us both and of course Sam is still guilty for leaving Leah for her cousin without an explanation. I asked her to be a bridesmaid at my wedding but she hasn't replied." She sighed at she reminisced what had happened and I instantly felt bad for asking but before I could apologize she say my expression and waved me off with her hand and a smile. I smiled back slightly and looked at Kim who brightly smiled at me.

"Me and Jared was quite easy and less complicated. We had never talked before but I had always had a crush on him since I first met him at the start of school and that day we both looked at each other in History class was one of the best days of my life. I wouldn't change it for the world." Emily nodded along with Kim and I smiled. I looked over through the door towards the kitchen and shook my head. Paul was different. Neither of us wanted it and we argued a lot but thinking of it we did balance each other out. That couldn't be changed but it doesn't mean I want to fall in love with him because of an imprint or fall in love with him at all for that matter.

"I know what you are thinking, Bella. Just get to know him. The imprint is all about you and what pace you want to go at. You could be just friends and he'd be fine with it because you are. Don't worry, we'll be with you the whole way, right Kim?"

**I hope you enjoy! A note to Alice (Guest) I love Paul and Bella pairings too and I decided to write one. Also too 5starbarbie, I completely agree with how the imprint pairings have gone and that's why I made this different. Thanks for the review guys! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**Chapter 8 – PPOV **

I remained quiet as Bella said 'bye' and headed off with Jake and Embry to go to her truck. It was a legitimate reason for them to take her as they had patrol next and I got to stay with Sam and Jared who kept talking about the redhead while I quietly ate a muffin. I refuse to change for an imprint. I had watch Sam and Jared change over months in their actions towards people. They were no longer worried about phasing in front of others because their anger and control had bettered over time due to the imprints who kept them happy. My control was bad and I had major anger issues but I would rather work them out on mine without the help of Bella.

"So how is being imprinted?" I looked up front the muffin that I had picked to death and stared at Jared with bored eyes.

"How do you think I'm taking it, 'Red?" I said with a lazy tone as I got more comfortable in my chair. I stretched my legs out in front of me accidentally kicking Sam in the process and reached my arms behind my head before resting my elbows on the table with my chin on my palm, yawning.

"I don't know, man. But you're Paul 'Ladies Man' Lahote and other girls aren't going to be appealing to you anymore and you won't be able to get laid by any other girl. I've known you for ages and I don't think you could go long without sex." I growled at him but he was right, Bella was now the 'one' for me. The walk from the beach was pretty decent, we actually talked and got to know each other and it was even my own idea. I was being civil but I have a big mouth and ended up causing another argument with my stereotypical ways and she did not like that but she still is pretty hot when she's all riled up. I'm a man, what can I say? An angry kitten makes a fun one. I was about to reply when Kim and Emily stalked into the room to their men.

"Can you take me home, babe?" Kim asked Jared quietly, I watched as they both moved to the door calling bye to us as they left. They were like magnets, if one moved they over did. They never repelled only attracted. I stood up too and stretched again. I walked over to Emily and gave her a kiss on the cheek only to earn a growl from Sam.

"Oh shut up, it was a thank you kiss for the muffins and it was on the cheek. I won't take her up to bed but if she wanted too," I waggled my eyebrows at her with a sparkle in my eyes and puckered my lips. She pushed me away as she giggled and blushed at my actions. I chuckled along with her and slapped Sam on the shoulder as I walked to the door. "See you tomorrow, Sam! Oh and Emily, don't come to my house to late tonight, I actually want to get some sleep!" I laughed evilly as I opened the door and shut it quickly behind me when I saw Sam pick up a muffin to through at me. I looked through the window and blew a kiss to them grinning like a mad man and headed home.

As I ran home in wolf form completely ignoring Embry and Jake chatting about nothing, it came to me that I should talk to Jake about the imprinting of Bella situation.

**Hey Embry, I'll take over from here. I need to talk to Jake. (Paul)**

**Oh okay, thanks see you tomorrow guys. (Embry) **I heard the ripple as he phased out; he was clearly near his home in the first place. He only lived with his mum and had no idea who his dad was. 3 options and 2 were married at the time he was born. Messed up or what?

**Paul, I'm sorry for how I reacted before. I know it wasn't your fault, I was just hoping I'd imprint on her. (Jacob) **He said it quickly before I could say my piece. Lucky for him I'm in a forgiving mood and that was exactly what we're going to talk about anyway.

**I know and it's okay. I wish you had imprinted. I, personally, don't want it and Bella doesn't either. (Paul)**

**You seemed fine when you came to Emily's earlier…? (Jacob)**

**Yeah well, we had just decided to find out the basics about each other considering we'd probably be spending a lot of time together through the pack and that. (Paul) **We were quiet for a while after that and just ran the border checking for leeches. Jacob seemed to be processing after I had said and I was giving him time. Maybe he could give me some pointers on how to deal with Bella, she seemed like a handful and have some tips would really help.

**I don't see why you wouldn't want to be with her. She is a great girl and she doesn't judge. Why don't you give her a chance? (Jacob) **

**I don't know, Jake. She was friends with a family of vampires! She kissed one! I'm kind of happy just being at distance with her and being civil. (Paul) **I stopped short with my next thought when I picked up the scent we had been tracking the last few months and started sprinting off in the direction with Jacob closing in farther ahead. Clearly saw what I had caught onto and was already on it. Best thing about the pack mind meld. I pushed my legs as fast as I could, leaping over a fallen tree as the redhead came into my sights. Jake was right on my tail and howled as loud as he could to send a message out to the other guys as we stayed hot on her trail. She bounded through the trees, weaving in and out like it was a game to her. I felt the ripples of the others phasing to join us. None of us said anything; nothing was needed to be said. We were all coming in different directions trying to circle her so we could finish her off once and for all. We were all getting pissed off with her and that she'd show up and kill someone only to leave again and to come back and play with us more. We wanted nothing more than her gone and off our land but the fact she always came back, it was like she was here for something but what we didn't know.

**I've almost got her! (Embry) **Through the mind meld, I could see Embry leaping into the air and crashing into her body. He had his paws on either side of her head and was trying to get to her neck to rip it off but she skilfully kept dodging each of his moves even from underneath him. She kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back into a tree and hearing something crack and him whimper. He laid there with his head in her direction to keep giving us a view of where she was going. She jumped into the trees just as she normally does and ran along the branches, swinging from each tree to get away from us.

**Paul, Jared, Jake continue after her! I'm going to take Embry back to Emily's. (Sam) **We didn't have time to say anything because he phased as soon as Embry came into his sights and he was gone with him in his arms. We were more determined than ever to get to her after hurting one of our pack brothers but she had a head start. We had been farther behind Embry when he got her and as soon as she kicked Embry, she had been off. We raced her in silence until she came up to a cliff and jumped. That's where she had the advantage. I sat back on my hind legs and howled twice to let Sam know we hadn't got her.

**For fucks sake! She keeps doing that! (Jared) **

**What does she even want? (Jacob) **They both turned their back on the cliff and walked back into the forest. I looked down at where she had landed in the ocean and shook my wolfy head with anger. Next time, Bitch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. The characters are my puppets and I wish to marry Alex Meraz. ;) **

**Chapter 9 – BPOV**

Yay, night of the bonfire. I get to see Paul, the love of my life and my best friend Jake! Yay! Ok, so I don't really have that much enthusiasm to see Paul but Jake and the rest of them, I do. The past week had gone by quickly because of school and my work at Newton's. Of course, Mike hadn't helped at all with his flirting and constant asking me to the theatre. When will he learn? I've said no since I've met him and thought telling him to ask Jessica to prom would have help him take the hint but no, he was as confident as ever.

It was Friday after school and I was stood waiting outside. Jake said he would come pick me up as he knew Emily would send him to the grocery store to pick up more food so he asked me to tag along. I didn't mind but I was more than surprised to say Paul leaning against his truck with his arms crossed over his chest. I sighed heavily and headed over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed through my teeth, making it known I did not want him here. He opened his mouth to reply when I heard Mike behind me calling my name. Not knowing how to get him off my back and stepped up to Paul with a sweet smile on my face and rested my hand on his arm. I looked down at me in confusion but played along. I leaned up and kissed him in the cheek lingering slightly to make it look believable.

"Hey Bella, who's this?" Mike asked with a slightly harsh tone of voice. He was unhappy to see me flirting with Paul but I didn't care, his antics had gone on long enough and he pissed me off more each time.

"This is Paul and he's my boyfriend." I plastered another forced smile on my face for Mike and looked up at Paul with what I hope was love in my eyes. Paul eyes widened in return but he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me tighter against him with a lot of force.

"You never said you had a boyfriend. I thought since Edward you were heartbroken." I locked my jaw over what he said. Has he been that blind over the last few months to know I'm not the zombie I had once been. I felt Paul stiffen against me at the mention of a Cullen and automatically put my hand on his shoulder without even realizing but was happy he relaxed. Was I really able to calm him just by a touch? The imprint must have really a great effect on the wolf.

"You got a problem, pale face?" Paul said in a hard voice, trying to play the protective boyfriend role and to be honest it was working. Mike's face dropped suddenly and feared showed in his eyes. He stuttered out a 'no' and walked away backwards looking around for the friends we shared and ran over to them without another word. I untangle myself from Paul's arms as soon as he had gone and looked up at him again.

"Thanks but you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"Apparently I came here to play boyfriend."

"Sorry about that. He just keeps bothering me ever since Edward left for a date and I don't want that." I shuddered at the thought of actually dating Mike. He wasn't a bad guy but he was just a friend. It was kind of like Jake when he had a crush on me but that seems to have disappeared. Maybe because of the imprint that was between Paul and me.

"It's fine and I'm here because Sam made Jake do something else and Emily sent me to get you and go to the grocery store. She told me to give you list as I am clueless about shopping." I laughed at an image of Paul shopping with a dumb expression on his face and didn't realize, I'd been laughing so hard when tears came down my face. It was earning me funny looks from the students that were still in the lot. I shook my head and walked around to the passenger side of the truck and jumped in at the same time Paul put the car in gear and left the school.

The car ride wasn't that bad as I thought and we listened to some of the music that he thought was good. Reaching the Forks grocery store, Paul grabbed a cart and we made our down each aisle looking for the food on the list.

"What were you laughing at in the car park?" Paul said curiously looking over at me, as I looked at the pasta choices. I started giggling again but it wasn't as bad this time.

"It was just an image of you shopping that's all but it was the expression on your face that made me laugh most. I just can't imagine you shopping willingly." Another chuckle escaped my mouth and was shocked to hear Paul join in with me.

"I do shop, I hate it though. It's got to be done, I live alone and someone's got to do it."

"I didn't know you lived alone."

"I didn't expect you too. It's nothing. It's been that way for a while but Billy and Harry used to come check on me but they stepped when I turned 18, they figured I'd be ok then." I looked at him sympathetically and I couldn't help picture him being alone in a house with no one to actually look after him. "I don't want your pity either, Isabella." He looked away and grabbed some pasta off the shelf before walking off down the aisle. I stood there watching after him. "Aren't you coming? You're the one with the list." I ran up to catch him up and we talked about nothing in particular on the way round the store. He even insisted on paying. I thought it was nice of him until he said Emily had given him the money. There goes my nice image on him. It turned out Paul and I had more in common that both of us thought and we learned a lot more about each other on the ride back to Emily's.

Paul helped me carry the bags in before leaving to join the boys outside in the back yard. Me and Emily worked around the kitchen nicely together and talked about everything but Paul, imprints and wolves. It was nice to just have a girly chat and get to know her more. Just as we were both mixing cookie dough mix, I felt arm be slung over my shoulder and looked behind me to see Paul with arms around the both me and Emily and his finger trying to dip into the cough dough but we were having none of it.

"NO!" Me and Emily both yelled in unison and him and for a moment he looked shocked.

"Aww com'on! I won't tell the other guys and it will only be small bit!"

"No, Paul. You will want a little bit but then that bit will turn into a bigger bit. I know you. So get your dirty paws away from our cookie dough." We both wiggled away from his arms and stepped to the left so we could be away from him. I looked over at her and laughed at how our actions were in sync. Emily must have realised too as she joined in with my laughter.

"You two put together, are scary. You are like twins." Emily grinned at Paul and demanded he leave the kitchen which he did without a second thought.

"We have that much power other the guys?"

"Yes we do and I love it! Girl power and all that!" I laughed at Emily's cheesiness but I couldn't help realize that I actually fitted in here more than I had anywhere. I could get used to having them in my life for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**So reading back through all the chapters, I noticed I made quite a few typos and missing words. There not obvious because the brain will automatically fill them in without really acknowledging it but I read it word for word properly and they're quite obvious that way so sorry about that. As soon as the story is finished, I may go back and sort them out but for now, I'm sure a couple of mishaps won't be a problem. On with the story then and as usual I do not own anything. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 10 - PPOV **

Sitting out back with the boys as we waited for the sky to get darker so we can head over to the beach for the bonfire. We figured we'd do it on the sand for a change instead of in the middle of the woods in a small clearing. Plus if the bonfire got out of hand, we don't want to explain to the fire brigade what we were doing in the forest with a lit fire so best to be on the safe side. I had tried to sneak some cookie dough, I was hungry and was told to wait by my brothers but I didn't listen. My stomach took over as my brain shut down from lack of food. It was still rumbling and every now and then, I would get funny looks from each of them telling me to shut up, like it was my fault.

"Right then, it looks like it's a good time to start collecting wood and be heading down to the beach. Jake, Embry, Jared go find some wood good enough for a fire. Paul, we'll help the girls carry the wood." We all nodded and moved off the chairs on the back decking. Kim was meeting us down there as she was having a hard time convincing her parents to let her go as we learned from Jared's thoughts so two of us had to help Emily and Bella carry food. I'm sure I'd get hit if I tried to grab a sandwich or something. Walking into the kitchen, I leant against the door frame and watched as they wrapped the food in foil so bugs wouldn't attack it and almost missed the sandwich that Bella throw at me.

"I figured you were hungry so I put one to the side for you. I'm sure you'd be able to fit the rest of the food we made somewhere." I nodded my thanks and stuffed the sandwich in my mouth in one bite. I heard a gasp from Bella and looked up to see her staring at me with wide eyes. "You have a big mouth!" I choked on the sandwich that I was still swallowing as I laughed at how blunt she was and Emily joined me as Bella blushed at what she said causing us to laugh more.

"You're right, Bella. He does have a big gob but then he always has." I flipped Sam the birdie as he walked by me to grab some of the dishes that Emily was handing him before he set out the door with her. Bella passed me a load too and we both headed out the door together. I watched Sam and Emily, who were ahead of us, as they talked and were cuddled close together even with the food in their arms.

We made it to the beach quickly and placed the food down as instructed on the table by Emily who then told us to go sit down. I watched as Bella moved about the table, carefully laying out the food as she chatted casually with Emily. Billy cleared his throat signalling all of us to sit down and get ready to listen to the legends and for him to welcome the new two pack brothers and pack sister. Emily rushed over to sit beside Sam on the log as Bella looked around to see for a space and unfortunately for the both of us the only spot left was beside me. I saw her sigh and placed my hands in front of me in a 'what the fuck' gesture.

"I'm not that bad, Isabella! I won't bite... much." I grinned at her as she walked over to me and sat down as far as she could from me. Everybody around us laughed at how she acted towards me. As Billy started with our legends, I couldn't help but look around at each of the people who I called family. Emily as usual was sat with her notepad trying to copy down the legends word for word but Billy was to fast for her. Jake and Embry were both sat forward with their elbows resting on the knees in awe of legends that they once believed were myths. Kim and Jared were cuddling together as they both listened intently just like they did every time. Sam was beside the elders as one of them, each of the Elders taking it in turn to speak of one legend at a time. My gaze finally landed on Bella who had chosen to lean against the log as she sat eagerly listening to the legends. I finally got a good look of her and finally noticed how beautiful she actually was. Her wavy brown hair was long past her small shoulders as she comfortably leaned back. Her chocolate brown eyes were constantly on the Elders and in the moonlight they really shined. Her pink lips were pressed in a relaxed line, not smiling but not frowning, clearly lost to the world around her.

During my deep observation, I realized she was shaking slightly from the cold that had come to the air suddenly. As a wolf, I didn't really notice. I forgot sometimes what a normal human was like. I moved down the log slowly to not startle her and rested my leg against her arm as a way to try warm her up better. She moved her eyes away from the old men for a moment to look up at me and really smile, I couldn't help but smile back and she was still shivering, just my leg wasn't enough to keep her warm so I took my zip up hoody off and passed it to her, she took it without hesitation and slipped it on as I moved to sit down next to her so the sides of our bodies where touching. This should warm her up better.

As I moved my eyes back to the Elders, I saw everyone was looking at us even the Elders while they continued the story. I looked down quickly and saw Bella had done the same. We both made no notion to move away from each other.

As the Elders finished up on the last of the myths, everyone started moving around. Most of the pack went to the food table and the other two girls moved towards each other. Bella stayed were she was and rested her head on my arm which surprised me but didn't make me tense. It almost felt right.

"Thank you for keeping me warm." She mumbled so quietly I could barely hear her but I smiled at her politeness towards me. You wouldn't think we didn't like each other at this point. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you live alone?" I replied without hesitation.

"My mom died not long after giving birth to me, maybe a few days after. Something to do with complications with the birth. My dad, who before I was born was apparently a really nice guy, neglected me. He blamed me for the mother's death and abandoned me. He stayed around but it was Sue Clearwater that came round to make sure I was fed and bathed. She kept doing that till I was 9 until my dad told her to fuck off and leave me alone. He didn't want her to walk in while he beat me. Finally at 15, he died from alcohol poisoning. Good riddance. I didn't want to leave my home so Harry and Billy popped every once in a while, like I told you earlier. I phased at 17 not long after Sam. He had been a wolf for about 5 months before I came along. I couldn't tell if he was happy to have someone else to join him and share the patrols or not. He was so used to have his thoughts to himself, he forgot about the pack mind meld thing."

"What colour wolf are you?" I laughed loudly at her question. I wasn't expecting it after her first one. She changed quickly from personal question to random. I liked that my past hadn't made her move away from me but made her more curious.

"I'm a silver wolf with a few black spots of fur."

"Do you think you're so angry because of your past?" I thought for a moment at her words. I hadn't really considered what made me have some hard times controlling myself and my anger.

"I guess that is the reason, I never thought about it before. Just went along with it." I felt her nod against my arm as she thought about my words. My father was always an asshole towards me and my anger issues could be a result of how he treated me. It's a possible theory but over time, I'm sure my problems will fade.

"Why did you move here from Arizona? Away from your mom?"

"My mom married a minor league baseball player and he traveled a lot. My mom wanted to go with him but because I was at school she couldn't so I decided to keep her happy and let her go with Phil and I moved here to stay with my dad. I used to come down here every summer but eventually stopped. I missed Charlie so it was a good reason as any to come live with him." We sat silently for a while, happy in each others comfort. I would have never thought a teenager would make such a sacrifice for her mother's happiness but Bella wasn't just an average teenager. She lived in a world of supernatural monsters and she was fine with it. She treated everyone with the same compassion vampires, humans and shape-shifters alike. Sam cleared his throat loudly calling for attention.

"So this isn't really just a bonfire to welcome the new members. It's a pack meeting as well. We need to talk about the leech that keeps evading us." Each one of us turned to face Sam at the mention of the leech. She was a sneaky, crafty bitch and it was getting old quickly.

"What we going to do about the redhead then?" I felt Bella stiffen at my side and immediately turned my attention to her.

"Isabella, what is it?" I asked fiercely. She looked up at me with scared eyes then she looked back at Sam.

"Redhead?" Sam nodded to her; "Do you know something, Bella? Who she is? What she wants?"

"Yes... It's Victoria and she wants me." I rested my hand on her knee and squeezed gently. I felt my lips pull back over my teeth in a snarl.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I have decided not to do a full lemon but will start one and then let your dirty minds will in the blanks. I hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the books, the dvds, the cd's and a calendar. That is all. SM owns the real rights. **

**Chapter 11 - BPOV**

It was Thursday after the bonfire and it had a been a long, boring and busy week. I had known Paul for 16 days and it was more drama filled then when I had been with Edward. Monday, Harry Clearwater passed away of a heart attack leaving us all in a state of shock. He was the same age as my dad and with that, it was too early for him to go. My dad mourned by drinking beer and watching sports as if he was remembering each time he did that with Harry and Billy. Now they were one man down. Later in the evening, Seth, at only 15, had phased. He became the youngest pack member and like Quil didn't seem bothered by being a wolf and because of his calming personality, he was easy to get to phase back but it was a whole different story to his sister.

Leah was the only girl EVER to become a wolf in the line of the Quileute history and she took a lot more energy to phase back. Since Sam left her 2 years ago for her cousin, she had become a bitter young woman and was angry towards everyone in the pack except her younger brother, it was him who got her to phase back after 5 long hours. According to Jake, being in her head was like being in hell. I thought he was being a guy but in turned out, she swore at everyone and hated that her life had become farther messed up and not only that, she had to obey Sam and be in his head. I don't know who to feel sorry for the most. By accident, he called her 'Lee-Lee', the only nickname he once had for her and she went ballistic. I don't blame her. She wouldn't talk to Emily and only showed her face for patrols and pack meetings.

Tuesday was any other day of school, getting ready for finals, heading home to make Charlie dinner then go to La Push as ordered so they could keep an eye on me. They had started patrolling around my house to protect me and Charlie as we slept. Wednesday was the day of Harry's funeral. He had two. One for his public friends from Forks and the second was in the evening, just for the tribe to say a final goodbye to the tribe Elder.

And today was Thursday, Emily was picking me up from school so I could head straight to her place and help her make dinner for the guys which I would then take to Paul's place as that's where the wolves were. Emily was kicking everyone out as she was leaving for the Makah reservation to visit family but I knew it was stay away when Victoria was coming. It was most likely tomorrow, the wolves could slightly sense the danger as animals but they noticed the quietness of the woods as other animals hid away. The pack meeting was the boys and me only. Me because I was the one she wanted.

Emily gave me the directions to Paul's on her way out to her car and I followed them pretty easily. Sam was stood waiting for me on the porch and came to help me carry in the food to the kitchen, where the guys were waiting patiently to be fed. Leah sat off to the side and looked like she had made no plans to go in and get food while they were in there. Me and Leah had never got along but now as pack sisters, I choose to be civilized. Starting with getting her a plate of food so I knew she would be fed, I placed it on the sofa arm rest beside her and she nodded her thanks at me as I walked by to sit on the love seat.

After 10 minutes of waiting for the food to be demolished and the pots cleaned, the pack meeting finally started. Sam stood at the other side of the room and we all sat were we could to face him. Jake sat next to me and held my hand, I figured it was his way of saying 'I'm here for you' and I was grateful, I was pretty shuck up after the bonfire.

"So now we know that, Bella is the one that the redhead wants, it would be nice to why she does though, Bella. If you don't mind telling us." Sam nodded his head towards me.

"Well it was when I was hanging around with the Cullen's and one day they invited me to watch them play baseball-"

"Vampires play baseball?" Paul interrupted me with a confused look.

"Yes they do. Shut up, I don't interrupt you when you tell stories." It earned me a few chuckles from the guys, even Leah and Paul surprisingly. "Anyway, Alice had a vision of the nomads coming towards the clearing and when they showed up, James, got a whiff on my scent and from there it became a game for him. He was a tracker. Anyway, it lead me out of Forks to Phoenix where he pretended he had my mom and I managed to get away from Alice and Jasper so I could go save her but James had lied. He broke my leg and bit me." I absent-mindedly traced the crescent shape scare on my arm as I retold the story, "and before any of you ask, I'm not a vampire because Edward sucked out the venom to stop me from changing. James was destroyed. Victoria was James' mate, so it's mate for a mate." I finished the story to see everyone just staring at me with odd expressions mixing from respect to shock.

"You managed to slip away from two vampires to get to another vampire and then survived the ordeal with him?" I nodded vigorously and slightly felt proud of myself for being sneaky in my clumsy days. Seth looked over at me and raised his hand in a high-five gesture which I excitedly returned. I had never really thought of what I'd been able to do, the memory was to hard for me because of the pain I had been in through the early stage of transformation.

"Thank you, Bella. We have a good idea that Victoria will be showing up tomorrow sometime but it feels like she won't be alone with how the forest animals are acting. Bella you are staying in La Push, in Paul's house. It's the farthest away from the clearing so you will be safe here and under Seth's protection-" Seth sighed at the thought of being left out of the fight, I can understand as he was the youngest but the thought of being protected by someone 3 years younger than me was kind of insulting as just as I was to open my mouth and protest, Paul spoke first.

"Swan, I know what you're thinking and yes you do need to be protected. We're born to kill these things and as the one she wants, you need to stay here where we can protect you easily."

"I'm not child."

"I didn't say you were,"

"So you changed your mind on me needing protecting?"

"No, I did not. You are staying here tonight and that is final."

"But-"

"No buts, Isabella. We are not taking any chances with you just because your pride has been dented ever so slightly." He gave me one last hard look and turned back to Sam and nodded for him to continue.

"The rest of us, except Seth, will be in the clearing that we found so we can take her down easily. It's minus lots of trees which seem to be her strong point to evade us." We finished earlier then we had thought and soon it was just me and Paul. We both sat in silence before I went off to get a drink so I could be away from him. It didn't stay that way because I felt his presence behind me.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's whatever, I'm being treated as a child but it was 8 against 1, it's not really worth fighting you all."

"No, it's not. We've got your best interests at heart, we need you safe. I need you safe." and with that he stalked over to me and grabbed my face gently between his hands and kissed me. I didn't kiss back at first because I was to confused at what he was doing. I came out of the trance and found myself eagerly kissing him back. I wound my hands into his hair pulling him tight against me and making the kiss deeper. He moved his hands away from my face to my waist and lifted me up so I was sat on the kitchen counter with him stood between my legs. He ran his tongue across my lips asking for permission and granted him access straight away. We both fought for dominance which I lost but wasn't to unhappy about it.

He pulled back to soon for my liking and I whimpered at the loss of contact but moaned as I felt his lips attack my jaw leading down to my neck, where he sucked gently on my pale skin. I kissed anywhere I could that was within my reach and didn't complain when Paul lifted me away from the counter towards the stairs. I was really going to do this and I was going to do it with Paul. He brought his lips back to mine in another passionate kiss and as he laid me back on his bed, he bit and pulled on my bottom lip as one by one pieces of our clothing fell to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. **

**Chapter 12 - BPOV **

I woke up the next morning feeling rather odd. Only half-awake it took me a while to recognize that the room was not mine back home with Charlie. At first I thought I was dreaming about living alone or something and checked to make sure I was awake by pinching myself. Hard. But as I continued to look around the room, I saw photos of Paul and the pack on the wall and male clothes thrown over a chair.

Yesterdays happenings came back to me soon after. The pack meeting at Paul's. The fact that I was staying at Paul's. I looked over at the mirror above mahogany chest of drawers and noticed, I was wasn't wearing clothes. In fact, moving ever so slightly made me sore all over and especially down in the southern regions of my body. I inched carefully and slowly over to the side of the bed to avoid more pain and managed to get changed into the clothes that were on the floor. I moved towards the mirror in small movements and took a closer a look to see if I could make myself more presentable. As I combed my hair through I noticed a small mark on my collar-bone. It was teeth marks in a crescent shape not as prominent as the one from James but you could see it. I traced my hand over it and shivered from the sensation that ran through my body. I moved the collar of my shirt away from the neck to show most of my shoulders looking for any other distinguishing marks and noticed a small red bruisy looking one.

I had let Paul give me a hickey. Why oh why oh why? I sat down on the end of the bed and stared at my reflection. What did I do last night? I laid back on the bed and became award of how familiar this position was. I stood up quickly and looked around the room. My clothes were on the floor, I'm sore and I had a hickey. Did me and Paul? Nooooo. Did we? Surely not. I walked towards the door with long strides, or as long as my little legs could do, and yanked open the door before bounding down the steps 2 at a time. I found Paul in the kitchen at the stove with only faded jeans hanging low on my lips. I gulped.

"What happened last night?"

"We had sex, Isabella." I clapped my hands loudly as I could.

"Well done, Sherlock, you should get a fucking medal. I meant why really."

"Well... it just did. I kissed you and you didn't stop and neither did I." How could you explain why you had sex with someone? It was a weird question and it could have been rhetorical.

"Why do I have a crescent shape mark on collar-bone?" Paul looked at me instantly when I mentioned the mark and before my eyes could fully register his movements, his was in front of me tilting my head to the side with a finger and pulling down my top slightly. He hissed through his teeth and his head sagged forward. "What does it mean, Paul?"

"Isabella, I am so sorry. Must have got carried away last night..." I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed like the next thing to say was hard. It reminded me of the time he first said he had imprinted on me. Ah, memories. "It's a mark to show to other wolves that you belong to me. You now carry my scent and you cannot be with anyone other than me, you can only have my children. You are bound to me." He wiped both of his hands down his face as I started emotionless at him. He saw my expression and his fist flew out and punched the cupboard door repeatedly to his hand went all the way. Without noticing, I had already moved towards and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the table and told him quietly to sit down. I pulled the chair up beside him and pulled his blooded hand into mine so I can check it for broken bones.

"What does it mean for us? Can we get rid of it somehow at all?" I knew the answer before he shook his head.

"That mark means were pretty much married in tribe terms." My eyes widened at his words and my hand flew up to the mark and just as I was about to open my mouth to say it was okay just might be slightly awkward for us. The rest of the pack strolled in. I let go on his hand so I could cover the mark with my t-shirt and went to grab a cloth for Paul to wipe the blood off his hands. I turned to watch as the pack strolled in to the living room and the tension in the air only came thicker. Today was Friday. The day Victoria came. My eyes flashed to the clock to check the time, the boys had done some major sciency crap with the sun and animal behavior and figured out that she would be arriving sometime in the day time hoping she could surprise by the fact she was out in the day when the sun most highest. Sam had asked if they could take some of my clothes to the clearing to see if they could lure her that way with a strong scent.

"Ready, Paul?" He looked over at me once more before finally nodding at his Alpha. I realized this could be the last time I saw him or any of the pack for that matter. One could be killed in the fight and I hated the thought any of them could be killed just because of me. I walked over to each of the boys and Leah and hugged them tightly whispering be careful to each of them. One at a time after the hug they would head out of the door to phase ready to go off to the clearing together as brothers and sister. Paul was already standing at the door holding it open for them each to walk through. I spoke just as he went to follow stopping him in his tracks.

"Please be careful, Paul. I couldn't bear it if anything had to you. Any of you."

"Do you trust me, Isabella?" Our eyes locked for what seemed like forever. It was just me and him. Our brothers and sister outside were forgotten. I moved ever so slowly towards him, steering myself out the way of the coffee table and stood before him. I reached out with both hands to cup his face ignoring the contrast in our skin colours and lifted myself onto my tiptoes as I pulled him down towards me and pressed my lips to his softly. It was only small but it said so much then I hoped he understood and by the look on his face he did. I pulled away leaving a tiny gap between us and whispered; "I trust you." I said it firmly but in a soft tone and our lips brushed with every word. We pulled back completely and he smiled before going out the door, stripping himself of his clothes just before phasing.

**PPOV **

Unbelievable. That was the only word I had for what just happened at the door. Still confused but I had never felt more alive. Being with Bella the night before had almost been a wake up call for me. I didn't need lots of girls to make me happy now, I had Bella. I didn't even feel embarrassed when I took my jeans off and basically showed her my bare ass. She hadn't complained last night and obviously she had seen me naked. Well no one got to see much, I phased pretty quickly after. I heard a mental wolf whistle.

**What went on at the door, huh brother? (Embry)**

**Nothing. (Paul) **I growled at him and did my best to keep my thoughts of last night well hidden. I really did not want to share what I had seen and done with her.

**Didn't look like nothing. (Quil) **Everyone who was smart enough didn't say anything. Even Leah. We remained silent as we made our way to the clearing but stayed behind the field in the trees so she wouldn't see us at all. We were all ready. With 7 of us, minus Seth, we made a semi-circle around our end of the clearing so we could try trap her and let it end in seconds but with our super hearing and smell, we could tell that would be impossible. We could sense Victoria easily but we were more surprised to have picked up over scents along with hers. We were easily able to tell that she had another 12 vampires with her. She had made an army. With 7 wolves, I thought we would be able to take them down as long as the other vampires didn't know we existed. We could hold it to our advantage as they wouldn't know how to deal with us. We knew she was close, her stench was getting closer and closer each second.

**Wait for it... (Sam) **Just has he said them 3 words, 13 vampires literally flew out of the other side of the clearing towards us in a blur.

**NOW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: As usual SM owns all of it. **

**Chapter 13 - PPOV**

**NOW! **I hadn't realized those words came out of my mouth (well thoughts) but everyone including Sam attacked. I didn't have the Alpha timber voice but I had a Beta one that shouldn't have made Sam move but everything was weird today. I leaped into the air landing on a vampire that was attached to the back of Quil and ripped its head off in one go. Quil nodded his wolfy head at me because we both bounded off in opposite directions for our next victim.

**Has anyone else noticed that these vampires are faster and stronger than other vampires? (Jared) **I for one had not. The adrenaline and anger inside me and had taken over my body and was pushing me to just kill every vampire that was in my sights. They were not people to me not like the Cullen's had been to Bella. They were monsters, they were the highest in predators towards every kind but ours, we defeated them and these leeches wanted my imprint. Over my dead fucking body.

**They're newborns and they still have their human blood in their system. Be careful, don't let them get their arms around you! (Sam) **

I lowered my head in a growl at 1 of the last newborns in the clearing. It was a young girl who was itching away from me. I opened my mouth again to snarl with saliva falling around my jaw and stalked forward following her. Snapping my teeth at her made her scream high pitch and I jumped quickly in front of her as she went to run away from me and swiped my paw out against her torso, knocking a chuck out of her body. She screamed again and fell to the floor in the pain. She made it too easy for me and I attached my teeth to her neck and pulled away with force. Her head flew straight into the fire that someone had already started.

**GOALLLLL! And Paul strikes again! (Quil) **I barked out a laugh as it had been the last newborn. 12 newborn vampires were no match at all for us wolves. They were stronger and faster but they were not prepared for us and lacked skill. They made it too easy for us to kill them. Maybe that's what it was. A distraction so Victoria... I whipped my head around the clearing to try find Victoria. With her flaming red hair, I should have been able to see her instantly. She was nowhere to be seen here. My howl ripped through the air.

**BPOV **

I sank on to the sofa in the living room and placed my head in my hands. My emotions were messed up but the one that stood out the most was worry. I had known Paul only 2 weeks today and I don't know if it was because of the imprint but even as a friend, I couldn't leave him. The people I called family were fighting for me, it was nice to see I was cared for but not in this way. Not a war. Victoria was coming and she wanted me. If she knew Edward didn't love me and had left, maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament. If I could just show her what him leaving me had done to me for all those months, maybe she will see that I had suffered.

What if I just gave myself to her? This could all be over. No more fighting. No more people would be hurt by her being here. Victoria would leave La Push and Forks alone. I would have been able to protect people just by leaving. There would be no more Bella.

If I had just strayed with my mom and had decided to be selfish for a change instead of putting other people before me, I would have finished school or gone to Jacksonville and been in a different school minus the vampires and werewolves. I could have had a normal life outside the supernatural. I could have just been Bella.

It's all 'what ifs' though. I couldn't change any of it now. This was my life and maybe I had made the decision to come to Forks for a different reason other than for my mom. Maybe, subconsciously, I knew that the person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with was here. I just had to go over some bumps in the road before I found him and I did.

I looked at the window in the living room towards the front and saw Seth the wolf looking through the window at me. I raised my hand to do a little wave and received a wolf grin in reply. He turned abruptly away from me and I heard his growl. I stood up quickly alarmed and something inside me yelled danger. I moved towards the window to get a closer look to see if I could see what had set Seth off and was not at least slightly surprised to see a vampire at the beginning of the forest edge staring at me way past Seth.

I watched as he pulled his lips back over his teeth and let out a raw of hunger. He started charging towards the house but was cut off by Seth who had leapt in front of him with his teeth already in the vampires arm. The vampire screeched in pain but was still able to connect his boot into Seth's side. My hands flew up to cover my mouth from screaming as Seth flew into the woods but taking the vampire with him. I fell down to the floor with tears streaming down my face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Bella?" Victoria drew my name out and rolled it on her tongue. I must have been to absorbed into watching Seth fight that I hadn't heard her get into the house and before I could turn to meet her, I was already in her arms and her hand over my mouth as she sped out the door in the direction of the clearing. None of the wolves noticed as I came into view with Victoria they were all had their backs to us as they looked into the forest, like the expected someone to jump out at them.

"Here doggy doggy!" They all moved simultaneously and turned to face her, nose close to the ground and their huge canines exposed. If I hadn't known who they were and what they did, I'd be scared by their menacing expression. I noticed a silver wolf moving forward towards us from the middle of the group switching between whining and growling. I knew it was Paul instantly by what he had told me at the bonfire. I shook my head at him but my movements caught Victoria's attention and she fisted my hair in her hand pulling my hand off to the side exposing my neck. I whimpered in disgust as I felt her tongue swipe across my neck. "Mmm... I always imagined how you would taste, Bella and you're more delicious than I thought." I wanted to reply with a sarcastic comment but this was obviously not the time to do that. "You're scent is so incredible that I don't think I could help myself if I took a bite now." and with that, I was shoved to the side fast and landed hard on my hands to try break my fall. Where I lay with my head resting on the grass, I saw Paul leap and lunge straight for Victoria out of the air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**Chapter 14 - PPOV **

I lunged towards Victoria quicker then I have ever moved. The image her biting Bella, of her being in the slightest pain as she weakened her hold life as the bitch drained her sent me farther over the edge then I thought it would and I couldn't hold back any longer, I had to kill her now before she could hurt anyone ever again.

I was pissed at Seth for not protecting her properly but through the pack mind, I knew another newborn, that wasn't in the clearing, had made a detour to the house and he took care of it - he fought it and won but while he was distracted, the leech was able to get to Bella in my own home. Seth was already beating himself up other it.

Victoria managed to dodge my first attack quickly with sprint off to the side then a dive into the trees for height advantage. I run into the tree with my side trying to knock it down or make it sway for her to move. She jumped straight down to beside where I was stood and knocked me flying close to Bella, who laid staring with wide eyes at me. I shook off all the feelings that flooded over me and turned my attention back to the bloodsucker 14 feet away from me.

**Paul let us help. (Sam)**

**NO! This is between me and her. She wants my imprint, she has to go through me first to even try get close to Bella again! (Paul) **Again it surprised me that Sam shut up and didn't interrupt again. I'm guessing he understood how I was feeling because it had been Emily in danger, he'd want to finish the bloodsucker himself. Victoria ran at me head on and I was able to hit her with my head in the stomach sending her backwards and she tactfully did a flip in the air so she landed on her feet like a cat. Her mane of hair fanned around her, not a piece out of place, as she screeched like an animal that had been hurt but this was more out of frustration. I had riled her up a tree too much and she was getting annoyed.

I ran forward and springed into the air but was cut off by a blur as I felt a foot hit me in the forehead with so much impact that I went further then I did last time and hit into a tree. I lay there unmoving as I watched as Victoria walked towards me to finish me off but she was stopped when 3 furrballs hit into her. My eyes closed as the world went black but I still heard a girly scream pierce the sky.

**BPOV **

I screamed louder and higher than I've ever. Watching Paul sweep across the air was enough to bring back to the clearing and I saw him phase before my eyes. Victoria was being destroyed behind me and the other wolves had run into the forest to change back to get to Paul. Ignoring the shooting pains that my wrist were giving me, I raced to Paul's side and pulled his motionless body against me and let his head rest against my chest. I moved some fallen hair away from his face so I could look at him properly.

"Paul? Come on Paul, wake up! Please, wake up, I need you! We need you!" I placed my hand over his heart to feel a faint heartbeat and only a small amount of air escaping his mouth against my cheek. He was alive but for how long? I held onto him tightly, pressing my lips against his face repeatedly. The mark on my neck was almost burning and I knew it was because of the pain Paul was in or had been in. It brought us more together and I was losing him. "SAM!" I shouted and saw him emerge from the trees in shorts and ran towards us. He sat on the other side of Paul and did just as I did. Check his pulse, his breathing and then checked for any noticeable injuries that would cause long last damaging. He found none which meant all his injuries were inside his body, where we won't know if they heal.

"Guys! We need to get him back to Emily's, now!" Sam ordered and used a higher force of the Alpha voice I had never noticed before. I was reluctant to let him go but knew he would be safe with the pack. Leah stayed behind and walked with me, holding my hand the way back as comfort. We both had come close the last week and she was comfortable around Sam and Emily but only if I was around apparently. The bond between us was odd but she still hated going near them anyhow. The pack was careful not to jostle Paul on the walk back. Sam wouldn't hold him alone and run just in case it caused him more pain so they went with 6 of them carrying him on their shoulders.

Sam instructed them to walk to the guest room and placed him on the bed gently and covered him with the sheets before leaving the room to talk to the rest of us. I had switched off completely and stared at the wall but Sam said next caught my attention.

"We can't do anything, Jake. We can't risk the secret. Hospitals will ask why he's so warm, why he burns off morphine quickly. Paul understands that."

"You can't get him a doctor? Your all more worried about your secret then your brother on his death-bed!"

"Bella..." Jake started obviously wanting to try reason with me but it wasn't going to work. He can't play the best friend act right now if he's siding with Sam on this.

"No. We'll figure something out." I left them all and went to lay beside Paul on the bed. I placed my head over his heart so I could hear the soft beating against his rib cage and rested my arm over his stomach softly. "It'll be okay, Paul. You'll be okay." I sighed and curled more into his body, no one bothered to come in and see us and eventually, his breathing and heartbeat finally lulled me to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Even thought it is 00:07am right now and was not going to put up the next chapter till tomorrow to build more suspense. Alice(guest) twisted my arm so I thought I'd be a nice writer and obey wishes so here it is, hope ya like it :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**Chapter 15 - BPOV **

Two days. Two long days. Two painfully long days. I had eaten, showered, slept and talked to Paul. I accepted the food Emily gave me every day and was grateful that she was giving me space but taking care of me too. It was Sam that was bugging me. Though we hadn't talked, or I hadn't, since the day of the fight - I still thought we needed a doctor but Sam said no because they can't. He tries to talk but I don't have it. I just look at him till he shuts up, I may be in their home but this was his pack brother and my soul mate he was putting on the line.

As usual, I was sat on the chair that I had placed next to the bed and was reading my battered version of _**Wuthering Heights**_it was passing the time while I waited for Paul to wake up. I sat with the book in one hand and my other hand holding Paul's. I don't know if it was comfort for me, him or possible both but I was scared that he would up and disappear.

In the last two days, I would read the day paper to him and tell him funny things that I had learned about Jacob other the years so when he woke up, he could joke about them and wind him up as long as he didn't tell who he got them from but he could only do that if he woke up. _When _he woke up. I was not going to lose hope now or ever. I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Not many people visited, he didn't have family on the res anymore apart from the pack and they did show up when I was in the shower. They were scared I would yell at them to get out and I agreed, I had no idea how I would act towards them right now so I stayed in the shower long enough for them to go in there, see him and talk then leave again as soon as I turned the shower off. My own family was scared of me but I'm guessing it was most likely worry at the fact that I was probably going crazy. They had no idea how hard it was to sit as an imprint and watch my man, my wolf, just lay there and maybe not come back.

Poor Seth blames himself for letting Victoria even get to me but I didn't. He had protected me, just from a different vampire. He had killed the other newborn only to realize that I had been taken. He apologized anytime he could when he was here and I had come out to get some food but each time, I waved him off and yesterday for the first time since Paul had been hurt, I actually made contact with someone who wasn't Paul and spoke, I had hugged Seth and said, that I didn't blame him and that it was okay.

Of course, the person I did blame was myself for even getting involved with the Cullen's in the first place. If I had just been curious like the rest of the people in the school then left them too it, I wouldn't have gone to the field to watch them play baseball and the nomads wouldn't have shown up. I would have gone down to La Push to hang out with Jacob and then soon enough, I would have met Paul and instead of us hating each other, we could have started out normally with dates and talks but life's a bitch sometimes and fucks up for some people and for me a lot apparently. Then it hit me.

The pack was so worried about the tribe secret being exposed if we took Paul to a doctor so he could recover better and probably come round from his coma quicker. But what if we brought a doctor to him? Someone who knew if the secret and was just as compassionate as a human. They won't have to worry about people questioning him and we wouldn't have to move him again.

"Hey Paul, I know you hate these creatures but they could help you. I've got run it by the guys first obviously but I might be able to get you help. Only if they let them on land but don't worry, I won't be far away." I didn't want to leave him but calling the pack to the bedroom was a bit irrational so I'd have to go to them but it was for a good cause. I leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead and then a last one to his lips before heading to the living room only to stop in my steps when everyone turned to look at me. I turned my attention to Sam. "I am so sorry for how I treated you with the doctor thing... I just..." I shook my head at the thought coming to my head as Sam made his way to me across the room and gave me a tight hug. I just rested my head on his chest and shook my head again to clear my mind. He pulled back and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. I don't like it either, Bella. If there was a way, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"I'm glad you said that, Sam because I may have a solution if you would just hear me out."

"I'm all ears." As much as I hated being centre of attention now wasn't the time to blush and look down. I had to show I was confident it would work.

"Well since we can't expose you guys, we could use someone who already knows about you and is a doctor. It would solve both of the problems where having. We'd be able to save Paul and keep the secret intact."

"What do you propose we do, Bells?" Jake spoke up from beside Leah, who was also looking just as confused as Jake and everyone else apparently.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"You want me to let a vampire on land?" Sam spoke with utmost surprise at my solution but I couldn't see any fault in it. Carlisle was one of the most friendliest people I've met, he's even politer then most humans.

"Yes." I said it firmly towards the Alpha as he stared at me. After a few minutes I started getting uncomfortable under his gaze and blushed a bright red and looked down. That is one thing I wanted to avoid but his strong look was unnerving.

"Alright. How do you plan to get the Cullen's?" I hadn't thought of that exactly. Since Paul told me he had marked me, I had assumed that Alice wouldn't be able to see me in her visions. She said, sometimes her visions would have spots in them and I figured as werewolves were their enemy, the wolves wouldn't show up in her visions or I would be in her visions but It would be spotty. "Do you not have their number?"

"Well, when they left they took everything. Emails deactivated same with phones. I can't get in touch with them but I might be able to call out for Alice and hope she see's me..." and if right on que, my phone rings. I thought it had died since I hadn't looked at it for the last few days and I also didn't talk to anyone so I was shocked to hear it ring. I ran back to the guest room and picked the phone up from the bedside table and looked at the caller-ID. Unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Alice?" If you speak of the devil, they shall appear or in this case call.

"Bella! I've got blindspots in my visions when I look for you, are you okay?" I had been right about the spots in the visions. I'm a genius! not to say that mattered at this moment in time. I ran out to the living room and looked at everyone with confusion that matched theirs and put the phone back to my ear.

"Hey, Alice. Could you get Carlisle?" Sam tapped my shoulder and mouthed 'what' to me. I placed the phone against my shoulder and whispered; "She just called, out of nowhere." He just shrugged and walked off to where Emily was standing.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" It felt nice to actually hear Carlisle's voice. He was always so soothing that I almost forgot why I wanted to him and the fact that he had left with Edward without a goodbye.

"I need a favour and I need it now and it is the least you can do considering how you left. One of the wolves has been badly hurt and it doesn't look bright for him. Could you-?"

"I will be on the next flight out of here." He stopped to think for a moment then added: "Alone." He hung up immediately and I was left stood there holding the phone.

"That was easier then I thought, he's on the way now."

"Who is?" Then it all went into chaos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**Chapter 16 - BPOV**

I stood completely unmoving while everyone around me was shouting. I never thought I'd hear that voice again. The way it used to dazzle me to do things and they it would use to get its own way. I was so stupid back then, how I let it manipulate me. Thank god, I was no longer that weak little girl. Everything was for my so-called protection but all I remembered was being cooped up inside all the time unable to do anything because it might be a risk and I may get hurt. It clearly didn't love me for me because they'd have gotten past my clumsy ways.

I looked at each member of the pack and saw them all standing, teeth bared and physically shaking. Sam was the only calm one but even I knew he was close to breaking very shortly. A vampire had crossed the border and was stood at the front door of his house. Not what you'd expect on a Monday morning.

The treaty wasn't void with them when ever they came back to Forks but with it coming on land, I'm sure it was now broken. The whole point of that Treaty was to protect the the human imprints, Elders and tribe people. Sam was going to kick himself that he hadn't stuck with the patrols to protect the tribe from leeches because each pack member had wanted to be close by to Paul for when he woke up.

"How dare you come on to land! You know what this means between our kind but the least you can do is answer why you are in my house?" Sam changed his direction of gaze to Leah and Embry who jumped off their seats to the back door, I'm guessing to go patrol the border. Jake had moved to come down by me and I was happy to have him to lean in. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. It earned him a snarl from the man at the door but I didn't care, not anymore.

"Answer him." I spoke in a quiet whisper, afraid if I spoke louder my voice would crack. I wasn't worried that I'd run back in his arms. Oh no, that would never happen in any life time. It was more that I'd go absolutely mental and scream in his face.

"Bella... Please move away from these mutts. They're not safe." I rolled my eyes at him and how he could be so hypocritical. He was the creature who was made to drink the blood of humans and I was standing with the wolves that hunted his kind. He was more dangerous and he had the nerve to call them monsters. I lost it.

"I said, ANSWER HIM!" So much for wanting to be calm. I made every one in the room flinch even it at the door. Under other circumstances, I would have felt smug at making them flinch after all their supernatural, a girl shouting shouldn't cause an effect.

"I... Alice had a vision but it was spotty... I got worried... It was like you were..." He didn't finish the sentence, they're was no need too. Anyone smart enough would know what he was going to say.

"Well you can see she is perfectly fine, so thanks for stopping. Bye-bye now." Seth said sarcastically. As I knew wolf being around a vampire would trigger the wolf but he seemed to be handling it better than the rest of the experienced wolf. He had stopped shaking completely and was sat calmly but with a hard look in his eyes.

"I'm going to check on Paul. Kim want to go with me?" Sam had obviously asked Emily to leave the room and suggested get Kim to leave to keep Jared at ease. I watched as they ran upstairs, going the long way round the living room to avoid walking be him. We all stayed in silence for some time the only sound was our breathing for those who needed air and the shuffling from foot to foot or the fidgeting in the chair. We heard feet banging up the back porch steps and Leah walking through the kitchen door.

"He's at the border. I can howl for Embry to bring him across then continue Patrol." She didn't speak to anyone in particular but Sam answered.

"Thanks, Lee." She nodded and turned on her heel to leave.

"Again can I ask who is coming?"

"Edward, if you must know, Carlisle is here to help with one of the wolves. I bet he'd be shocked to learn that you broke the treaty."

"Why is he coming? What happened to this wolf?"

"Your beloved family caused a problem with you went after James and now Victoria wants Bella. She's been destroyed but not till she injured our brother." Quil said cold-heartedly just as Embry came into the living room with Carlisle in tow. I never thought a vampire could be surprised but that was the look on his face when he saw Edward. His first son, looked anywhere but at Carlisle, clearly ashamed to have done wrong for something.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Alice's vision." Carlisle nodded once at his answer and turned to Sam who had walked towards him with a hand out. He shook it gracefully with a small smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. It's nice of you to come all this way to help."

"I would do anything to help you, of course I know you need to keep a secret and if any time you need a doctor again please don't hesitate ask. I'd happily help."

"That is polite of you but hopefully no more accidents will happen." It was nice to see Carlisle hadn't change slightly and I volunteered to take him upstairs to Paul. I needed to see him so I could calm down. My blood was boiling inside and being close to Edward was making me steam. Me or Carlisle made no conversation, no pleasantries, on the way up to Paul's temporary room. Emily was pressing a cold wet cloth to his body in some sort of wash but careful not to press hard his body. We had no idea where he was hurt as we couldn't see anything. Emily and Kim both stood up when we came into the room and they both gave me a hug as they walked out to give us space.

"Bella, it may be best you stay with the rest of that-" I put my hand up to cut him off.

"I cannot go back down stairs with him there and I would feel better knowing what you were going to do." He didn't push with farther questions or suggestion and set about working his magic on my wolf. I watched as he pressed down lightly with his hands over his body but wasn't quite sure what he was looking for. I was getting bored and decided to read a few more chapters of _**Whuthering Heights**_when I heard an awful crack sound coming from the bed. I stood up and was immediately at Paul's side.

"What are you doing to him?" I demanded.

"His bones had set wrong, I needed to re-break them so they could heal properly and correctly. This is why I said it would be best you left the room." I shook my head and watched as he continued breaking various bones and flinching each time it sounded. I was hoping Paul wouldn't feel anything, that he wouldn't be in pain but it wasn't likely. You're still aware ever so slightly in a coma but I thought that was just senses. After 10 minutes, Carlisle stopped and shined a small light in Paul's eyes, just checking vitals he said. "I may have to set a drip as he's in a coma but considering the healing rate of werewolves, he shouldn't be in the coma too long and any medicine I could give him would be burnt off quickly with his temperature." I nodded for him to go ahead. I figured he knew what was best and what he was doing to even question his motives. All I knew was that I needed Paul to get better.

**Edward POV **

I watched as my Bella went up the stairs with Carlisle to check on some wolf. I didn't understand why she was so bothered about him. My typical Bella had gone from one extreme to the next, I thought leaving her would make her see sense and she would go with actual human choices but she found the next monster close by and it happened to be the werewolves that I thought had ended with the last pack in my 1930. Alice and Jasper hadn't joined us till 1950 and we thought we wouldn't come back to Forks and around human's for a while because of Jasper's last lifestyle made it harder for him to be totally in control and it was harder on him in our 'vegetarian' diet.

Jasper blamed himself when I was last with my family but I had broken off to be alone for a while and traveled around, not staying in one place for more than a week. Bella didn't blame him though as she said in the woods that day. She was always to forgiving and kind for me. I love her more than words can describe and thought leaving would do her good but from the minds of the wolves and Sam especially because he apparently found her, she was anything but great. Jacob shared some vivid thoughts of her holding herself together as if she would break and fall apart and it wasn't till 3 months after that she came out of her shell and went to be in the excited old Bella, that I never met once. The wolves should count themselves lucky for knowing what I had never known.

It had been Jacob that brought her back to her own self in January and picked up the pieces of what I had done to sweet Bella. Embry Call and Quil Ateara had been there too, hanging around with her because they were friends with Jacob, even they had done a better job of keeping her happy then I ever did.

"You should leave and get off land before I let my wolves attack you for breaking the Treaty." The Alpha said harshly. Back in 1930, the roles were different. A Black was the Alpha of the tribe because he was a stronger descendant of Taha Aki and Uley was the Beta but here, Sam was the Alpha and was Black was not even Beta that apparently belonged to Paul upstairs as the second boy to phase. From Jacob's thoughts, I could gather that he wanted neither rank and was happy being just a wolf without a lot more responsibilities.

"I won't leave without my Bella."

"Yeah well, she's not your Bella, anymore." The voice came from the stairway as she and Carlisle descended the stairs and she walked over to where Jacob was still stood. She looked as beautiful as ever and was far more confident than when I had been with her. She turned to face me.

"But Bella, you are my mate-"

"No I am not. If I was you would not have been able to leave me yet you somehow managed it and I have someone else now, he is actually my mate. You should leave." I looked at her in confusion before everyone else's thoughts hit me. Paul and Bella sat together at a bonfire. Them both at the theatre where she dropped popcorn on him. Their arguments over the being sexist and then Bella complaining she was being treated like a child.

The last thought confused me. It wasn't coming from any of the people in front of me but it was to personal for any them to have witnessed. It was Bella stood in a kitchen as Paul stood behind her watching as she got herself a drink and then soon they were kissing and it was more passionate than I had ever kissed her. I had been terrified that I would hurt her if I kissed her like that but this was something more. Just from this thought I could almost feel every emotion from both partners that was put into this one kiss. Love, trust, desire, devotion. This was something I had felt in small doses but never put together like this. It led off into the bedroom where a naked Quileute man was hovering above a naked Bella in bed. "Please stop... just stop." I dropped to the floor like a broken doll, I was the fragile one now.

"Then you should leave like, MY Isabella said."

**Alice (guest) - I am very much in love with writing it and I am so glad you are enjoying this story! :D**

**ladyelmo323 - I was actually going to do Paul waking up so nice job in thinking of it but I made another twist :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**Chapter 17 - PPOV **

I had been awake for 4 minutes 43 seconds and I felt rather stiff laying on this bed. Being in a coma was one of the most strangest feelings ever but your only slightly aware when in one. I heard majority of the things Bella had said to me and I was happy she had been there to keep my sleeping body company while I healed. I hadn't felt anything but by the drip beside the bed, I knew someone had tried to help me and rebroke my bones. I did hit that damn tree pretty hard.

I pulled the needle from my wrist and made a slow effort to get out of bed. Sharp shooting pains shot across my body and something told me to stay in bed and rest but if I laid still any longer, I wouldn't be able to move for the rest of my life. I knew this wasn't my bed and by the pictures on the wall, it was Sam and Emily's house. I grabbed a pair of Sam's shorts from the laundry pile and slowly made my way to the stairs. I stopped when I heard voices that weren't entirely familiar to me but their scents let me know they were vampires and Cullen vampires at that. I heard the last of the sentence as someone spoke in a clipped tone.

"-my mate. You should leave." I knew instantly it was my Bella and I couldn't help thinking of the last night me and Bella had both been awake in each other's company. The way she had kissed me back even though I knew she was fighting herself. How she looked at me when I was above her in my bed. She was sexy and seductive that night but she was loving and put everything she had into it. All those questions I was had in my head about if she had been with someone else had been answered that night without words and the answer was no. I descended the stairs slowly as possible and quietly so no one would know I was there and one man who I didn't want to meet was stood in the door way that was next to the stairs. "Please stop... just stop." I watched as he crumbled to the floor defeated and made my appearance in the only I could.

"Then you should leave like, MY Isabella said."

**BPOV**

Renee and Charlie both used to read fairy tales to me, Cinderella was always my favourite when I was young. They always had a princess who was in distress other something and a prince that would knock her off her feet, they would fall in love at first sight and the prince would take his princess to a new life somewhere else and then live happily ever after.

I once thought I had that with Edward. He was a different man altogether and when I first saw him in the cafeteria, I was curious. When I got to sit next to him in biology, he was stone-faced and sat as far as he could from me. Then when he actually spoke to me, I was hooked already and barely knew him. He was unique and I fell just as hard as those princesses did. Seeing him in the sunshine made him just more beautiful to me.

Now, my prince was the complete opposite to Edward and he stood at the bottom of the stairs. He was tall, dark and handsome. He never showed much emotion other than anger and sarcasm but I have seen much more than that. I've seen love and want in his eyes when he made love to me. I saw trust when he told me about his past and altogether I saw happiness and as he stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at Edward, I saw protection and I knew I'd be safer with him then anyone.

It only took me some time to notice but Paul was out of bed where he should be resting. I watched as he walked towards me smiling the whole way till he was in front of me. I wanted to speak but I couldn't find the words and that didn't matter soon enough his mouth was on mine in a small but possessive kiss that shouted mine. I didn't mind. He pulled back all too quick but he stood to the side and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"Paul, I only put that drip up about 15 minutes ago."

"Maybe I only needed my bones rebreaking and then I was good to go. I still ache but I felt good enough to come down, get rid of Edwin other there, see my boys and Leah and my girl." He said it all to proudly and had to hide a giggle when he got Edwin- I mean Edward's name wrong. Just wanting to piss him off. Seem old Paul.

"It's Edward."

"Like I give a shit." was Paul's cocky reply. I looked down at the floor where he was sat against the wall. It should have pained me to see him like that but I couldn't help think he deserved it. He lied to me in the woods and even though he had left me in view of my house, he should have known I would follow after him. I had made him my life and if it wasn't for Sam, I would have just stayed there.

"Edward, I want you to leave but answer me this: Why?"

"I thought leaving you would give you a better life. I didn't know that it would hurt you that bad. I should have known you would try to come after me. You always were stubborn."

"I still am but that is besides the point. You told me you didn't love me anymore, why weren't you honest with me? Don't answer that because you have never been truly honest with me, you always sugar-coated everything to make sure I was protected at least with these guys, I actually knew what was going on with Victoria." His head snapped up at her name and even Carlisle stood to attention. I had this funny feeling, I shouldn't have mentioned anything about her to him.

"Victoria? What happened?" He demanded it from everyone but it was Sam who answered.

"If you must know, we had been hunting her since December, we found out she was going for Bella more than a week ago. She had made an army of newborns and managed to get to Bella from Seth was taking down another vampire. Paul fought Victoria that's why he was hurt." He looked reluctant to give up the information but like any of us we would do anything for them to get off the reservation.

"Dr. Cullen, I want to thank you for helping my brother. For a bit there, I actually thought I'd get rid of the pain in the ass." Jared spoke up for the first time. He was quiet but a mischievous male and spent a lot of his time playing pranks of his brothers hence the quiet and sneaky persona. It was funny when you weren't the one he was targeting.

"You would miss me, bro!" Paul laughed from beside me and rested his chin gentle on my head as he looked over at Jared.

"Yes I would, Pauly." I felt Paul sigh against me as we all chuckled at the nickname. I was guessing there was a story behind it that I was hoping I would find out one day. I felt right to be in Paul's warm embrace and to do it publicly after the 16 days we had bantered and been getting to know each other at the same time.

"Thank you, Carlisle for helping but I think it would be best if you leave and take Edward with you. It was nice of you to come all this way but it'd be best you leave." Sam spoke up again and he had sincere gratitude in his voice but it was Edward that wasn't getting on his nerves. Carlisle was stable but the mental breakdown we had just saw made us question Edward's stability. Carlisle seemed to have picked up on it as he nodded and offered a hand to Edward for him to take.

"Edward, you will come home with me. You will tell everyone your real reason for wanting to leave the one place we could come back too and you will apologize to Esme, your mother, for leaving her." Edward hugged his father before turning on his heel and running off with a swoosh. Carlisle smiled at us politely. "My offer still stands if you need a doctor, you can call me." He didn't wait for a reply and left after his first son and then it was just the wolves and the imprints. Then everybody moved towards Paul with hugs and smiles. This was my family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had all disbanded from Sam's around 11pm so we could get home and sleep. Sam had cut patrols just for tonight but it would be a 6am early start for Seth and Embry as they would have morning patrol. I decided to go back to Paul's with him and just stay there instead of returning home. I would go home to Charlie tomorrow. The cover story had been that I was having a girly 3 day, now 4 day, extended weekend with the girls and he was happy I was spending time with other people.

We were walking through the woods hand in hand. My hand felt small in comparison to his large dark one but I was small anyway. I was 5'3 and he was 6'7 but I'd happily go through neck pain any day as long as I was with this man.

"Did you hear anything while you were... sleeping?"

"I heard everything you said to me, babe." He looked down at me and stopped me in my tracks. My body literally floated towards his and I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist so we were at same height. We both smiled before leaning in to kiss. It started really soft but got deeper as I opened my mouth when I felt his tongue across my bottom lip. My hand moved up to grip his hair as he moved from my mouth down my jaw to the mark that lay over my shoulder and shuddered when I felt his hot breath of my neck and his tongue run over the mark. He moved back towards a tree and sank down to the forest play and I sat straddling his thighs as his hands run over my body. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours before breaking apart, both of us panting for air.

"You know, you owe me a date."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you interrupted _**Sherlock Holmes,**_the least you can do is take me to see it again." I grinned at him as I remember the first time we met. Even though he had been there with Lauren, it didn't bother me because that was the day I met my wolf. A smile slowly spread across his face into his famous lop-sided sexy smile that I had been waiting to see since Friday.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I know, just as much as I love you."

**Ahhhh! Is it over? I don't want it to be but this could be the end guys... :( We'll just have to see. Muahaha xD **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: SM Owns all.**

**Chapter 18 - BPOV **

"I finally got to watch the rest of the film!" I said cheerfully I as I skipped along ahead of Paul. He had gone with his promise and taken me to see _**Sherlock Holmes**_in the last day it was in theatre and we pretty much had the screen to ourselves. We both had watched the first hour when we were here last time so we did some other activities to pass the times but did stop in between to watch the film. It was as good as the first and clearly there is going to be a third one. I made Paul promise to take me to see it when it comes out and he couldn't say no to me.

"I always knew you were slightly queer." The sneer came from across the street and I just turned and skipped back to Paul, I wasn't going to let anyone ruin my night with him.

"I already knew you were a skank but then I think everyone can see that!" I yelled back and was replied with another sneer from her and bunch of 'oooohhhs' from the gang she was. I felt smug that I had that effect and gave Paul a chaste kiss to celebrate my small victory. "I can't believe you went out with her in the first place."

"I was desperate for some action and she was here." I stared thoughtlessly at him and he rushed to depend himself. "But if I hadn't of come here that day, we wouldn't have met! Sooner rather than later and to be honest, I am glad I came that night."

"I bet you came in more than one different way." I started to walk off, that was the only reason he came that day was to have sex with some girl because he could. I am such a lucky girl when it comes to my boyfriend but caught up with me and grabbed my hand, he pulled me towards him.

"Ha ha, very funny. Actually no I did not, after I imprinted she held no appeal to me. She was plain. She wasn't you. You are the only woman I can see and I don't want to see anyone else, babe." My body automatically swayed towards him and couldn't help snuggling under his arm as we walked back to the car. I would damn my traitorous body for doing that but his reason was good enough for me. It's nice to know that she had not been when I have.

We walked in content silence, we both weren't big talkers and didn't feel the need to fill every silence like most people do. When I had started coming out of my shell with Jake in January, I wanted the quietness to be filled so I wouldn't have to think of them but now it was nice to just have my thoughts at bay and my arms around my man.

It was the beginning of April and had been 3 weeks since we met and it was a Saturday night so I could be back as late as I liked. When Charlie had first met Paul, he kept asking if I was sure and that he was a trouble causer back in the day and he'd had to give a few talks over that time.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Bells! I did as you asked and but the chicken enchiladas in the oven at the right time on the right heat and they look good actually!" He sounded pleased with himself from the kitchen as I told Paul to sit on the couch and I will announce that I have a boyfriend. I wandered into the kitchen to see Charlie getting two plates out of the cupboard.

"That's great dad, glad you can use the oven!" My voice had dripped with sarcasm as I moved to the same cupboard he had gotten the plates from and pulled out another to join the other two. "We have someone else joining us..."

"Who?"

"My new boyfriend!" I said it with a big grin. It didn't matter who I was talking too saying his name and that he was my boyfriend always made me smile and my eyes twinkle according to Emily. Billy would always sigh 'young love' melodramatically whenever we came by his house. "He's in the living room and I thought you should meet him." I studied Charlie's face as he walked through the kitchen door to the living room and his face became a picture. He went from shocked, brainless then to raised eyebrows.

"Hello, Paul." He hadn't shocked me in the slightest that he knew him. He was the Chief of Police but I was about to find out how much he knew.

"Hey there, Charlie! You missing me down at the station?" That was the part that astonished me and I proceeded to put the food onto plates and put on the table. I sat in the middle so I could see them both. I had decided this so I could watch Charlie's face but now it was more need to see both of their faces when they tell me why my Paul was at the station a lot. They both came through having chat about sport and as they started to eat, I just stared at them. "Bella, why aren't you eating?" I mindlessly picked up the fork and started putting food in my mouth and thankfully remembered to chew and swallow.

"Are you going to explain to me why you spent time at the station?" Paul cleared his throat and to a swig of the glass of Coke I had given us. It was my dad who answered.

"Paul used to be a bit of trouble maker and I caught him graffiting on the side of Newton's, driving without a license and public urination."

"In my defense, that last one was a dare by Jared and if you must know Bella, you dad also caught me running down the road naked. That was another dare but by Sam. I don't have limits apparently." We all had eventually burst into laughter and had a great time.

_**End Flashback.**_

They were even on first name basis because of their meetings before I brought Paul home and that was only this Wednesday after Paul had fully healed and was able to phase again with no problems. After he had left, Charlie, obviously played the protective father role, asking if I was sure about him and that I shouldn't be pressured to do anything but I could see that he was happy that I had moved on from Edward completely.

I suddenly started giggling to myself in the car ride home as I remembered that day. We now were planning to have dinner with Paul every Wednesday and would keep it up after I moved out of the house.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked from beside me behind the wheel. He was careful to stick to speed limits because I was in the car. I was dreading to think how fast he would go if I wasn't.

"Just Wednesday. Why did they dare you to do those things? It can't have been that long ago either."

"It was when the pack was just the 3 of us. We don't age but technically that was 2 years ago. I'm 19 this year so is Jared and Sam will be 21, I believe." He never told me his birthday but I had, had a feeling on Tuesday that it had been coming up and I was right. He was 19 on 8th April and today was the first. I have to figure out what to get him but like me, I'm guessing he doesn't like birthdays since he didn't tell me.

We got home quicker then we did on the way to Port Angeles and like a true gentleman, he got it and ran around to my side of the truck to open the door with me and then did a dramatic bow with the sweep of the hand.

"My lady." I took his offered hand and he helped me down.

"Why thank you, kind sir." He tugged on my hand and I swayed into his body as he walked me backwards so I was pressed against the side of his truck. "I had a good time tonight, thank you."

"Well I did owe you one as you said." I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me goodnight. It was soft and gentle and I think he was going for PG since we were outside my house and Charlie was probably watching through the blinds or something. "I will see you soon, Isabella."

"Yes you will, Pauly!" I danced around his grabbing hands and skipped off to the door.

"You've been hanging around with them guys, especially Jared too much!"

"I like calling you it!" I shut the door before he could argue with me some more and ran up the stairs to find him laid on my bed with his hands behind his head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. **

**Chapter 19 - PPOV **

I had snuck out this morning when I heard Charlie start to stir and I didn't really want explain how I got in the house without him noticing and why I had slept in Bella's bed all night. Truth be told, I scaled the tree outside her window and I stayed because it kept us both from worrying when we weren't in each others company. I had gotten used to leaving while she was sleeping but I left a note beside her on the pillow. I know Paul has become a lovestruck dummy but I was still a pain in the ass as everyone liked to remind me.

I had parked my car far up the street last night so Charlie wouldn't be able to see it and I could get to Bella's bedroom and surprise her. It saved going wolf and carrying my clothes in my mouth and also answering my pack brothers and probably Leah's questions about how it had all gone last night and Jacob's forever reminder that if I hurt her, I'd be killed. Like I could hurt my girl.

Jared was sat on my porch when I got home waiting for me and stood up as I pulled my truck into my make-shift drive way. I walked over and we did the manly hug thing with the slap on the back.

"We're all going cliff diving, weather's good. Fancy it?" He asked as he followed behind me into my kitchen. Pulling out ingredients for omelets from the fridge, I knew I would be feeding him as well as me.

"Yeah sure. Imprints or no?"

"Yeah imprints. Kim wants to go. She's not as used to jumping alone yet so." I thought about it for a while as I watched the cheese omelette sizzle in the frying pan. Bella had always wanted to go but she was a bit of a danger magnet. I'll just have to get her to jump in my arms. I won't complain.

"I'll give Bella a call. I'm she'll want go and Emily and Kim will want someone to stay with them when they stop, right?" He jerked his head in agreement his mouth full of egg and cheese goodness to answer me. We ate in silence but we didn't take long to finish. Us wolves had been described many times to have bottomless pits as stomachs but we like our food. I picked up my cell phone as me as Jared washed the dishes.

"Hello?" My heart seized at just hearing her voice.

"Hey, Isabella. Me and the guys are off cliff diving, so are Kim and Emily. Wanna join?"

"Hell yeah!" She was as excited as I had predicted she would be. Agreeing to meet at Sam's in 20 minutes, I hung up and was stripped and wolf in seconds as me and Jared raced over to the cabin. Sam was in the kitchen with Emily as she made enough sandwiches for a small party to take with us to the beach.

After all the vampires had been destroyed, Sam had been cutting the rest of some slack. Patrols were less but still needed if another vampire poped-up. The younger members who were in school could focus on it more and didn't need to unexpectedly leave much to there disappointment but us more experienced wolves were glad they could get a better taste of normal life as teenagers. They'd still be wolves but it wouldn't be as tough on them as it was on us.

Sam also had some weight off his shoulders Alpha wise. He was still Alpha of course but he was putting Emily first now, she was above all in his eyes and they were finally planning on getting married after the 2 years together. Emily had Bella helping and I knew she was planning on asking her as well as Kim and Leah to be her bridesmaid and Leah was her maid of honour as she had asked when Sam had first proposed. Apparently she needed two. I was just hoping Bella wasn't getting any ideas. Speaking of the devil...

"I have arrived!" She stood at the door and did a dramatic pose with her hands on her hips we slightly cocked to the side. We all pulled amused faces and fell about laughing at her entrance. She was clearly happy today and proceeded to show me in one long kiss that was only stopped because Sam cleared his throat.

"Not around children!" He pointed to Seth at the door who was pulling away face and it got worse as the girls moved towards him with puckered lips and chased him around the living room till he gave up and stood there as he got a kiss on both cheeks and the forehead. I would pay to be him right now and the looks on Jared and Sam's faces so would they.

"Wait till you get your own girl then you won't be bothered about being kissed in public and it won't be all ewwwww anymore." I flashed a smile showing all teeth as I teased him as Sam got him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. He eventually got out of it to all of our disappointment and ruffled his hair to sort it out. He shrugged at it as he looked in the mirror. "We ready, then?"

I was eager to get on down there and spend time with my family. Jake and Seth grabbed the baskets of snacks so the rest of us could walk with our imprints. We took the farthest cliff away as we got a lot of funny looks for jumping in ice-cold water but because of our 108 Fahrenheit temperature we got away with it. We left the baskets behind us in view as we watched Seth do a huge run up then leap into the air waving his arms then Leah catapulted after him and I waited for the two splashes at the end signalling they had landed.

Jake was next and did a very professional dive that most pro swimmers would be jealous of. Sam looked over the edge and waited for Jake's head to pop up.

"You got a 10 from all of us up here!" He shouted down to him and was replied with a whistle of celebration. Sam pulled Emily over to him and picked her up so she was tightly wrapped around him as he jumped off the edge. Kim and Jared were next and as usual Kim looked nervous. She wasn't a fan of water but had always thought cliff diving was fun despite that she got cold to quickly and then watched for the rest of the jumps with the food. She had gotten more daring over the months and she instead of being in Jared's arms she was stood beside him holding his hand and if they could read each others mind, they jumped simultaneously.

Bella was shaking next to me and I couldn't be sure if it was nerves, cold or both. As I pulled her closer to me and walked to the edge. Emily had run back up to collect the food and take it to the beach and gave a quick thumbs up to Bella as some sort of encouragement.

"You'll be fine, babe. I'll hold onto you, don't worry." She moved around to stand behind me before jumping onto my back as if I was giving her a piggy back. She leaned round and kissed my temple before she kicked my leg.

"Giddy up!"

"I'm not a horse!"

"Jump, bitch, jump!" I laughed and did as she pleased and was all to surprised when I felt her move her arms from around my neck and push away from my back as she glided down into the water solo. We landed not so far apart and came up for air at the same time.

"What the fuck?! You gave me heart attack!" She was panting for breath but she still managed a giggle.

"I just needed help with the jump the fall was the easy part. Race you!" We both swam back to the shore and I could have effortlessly won but decided to let my Bella have this one. Us boys went round again but the girls, including Leah stayed behind to talk about clothes and baking or whatever girls talk about. I switched off when girl talked happened when I was in the room, I didn't need to know about the latest fashion or how hot Channing Tatum is and I find it quite sad to even know his name.

We stayed on the beach most of the day and more into the night. It reminded me of how we used to be before redhead had shown us. We were able to act our age and mess about with our friends while our girlfriends tutted at us but still laughed at our behavior. It was perfect.

I dropped Bella off at home and kissed her goodnight and promised just like I did every night to be there as soon as I could. I stood across the road of her house as I watched her go into the living room to wake Charlie before turning off from the house to get my patrol over and done with.

**Unknown POV **

"Still human."

"They'll be interested with this news."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it really motivates me to put up another chapter as soon as possible. and to, ****_'Crimson-Midnight-Moon'_**** - I love them both very much! I even had a dream today about Taylor Lautner and Alex Meraz! Sleep full of goodness! :O**

**I still own nothing :(**

**Chapter 20 - BPOV **

I woke up cuddled up feeling rather cold like I did every morning and moved my hand over my bed sheets to find a note but came across no folded paper. I felt disappointed, I was so used to him leaving a reason to why he left that I didn't know what to do when he didn't. Stupid I know but I loved the bastard even if he has those annoying moments that happened sometimes. Try every few days.

I got out of bed and lethargically moved to the bathroom with my clothes and toiletries and got a shower hoping to start the day well instead of half dead. I needed to figure out what to get Paul but I knew he wasn't a big fan of gift giving so I would have to stick to something simple and maybe just the two of us for the day and maybe a party if Emily was up too it. After all, he was coming out of his teenage years and hitting the big 2-0.

I took the stairs to at the time when I heard my stomach growl and was prepared to make a proper English Breakfast minus a lot of the original food I would normally use, I was hungry and the idea of a good greasy meal was rather appetizing this morning. So with eggs in the frying pan, bacon on the grill, beans in a pan and bread about to go into the toaster, I was all set to go when a pair of arms came around my waist and a warm chest was pressed against my back with lips attacking my neck.

"Are you making some for me too?" His voice was husky clearly wanting more than my breakfast but I hadn't made enough for him so it wouldn't be a good answer for him.

"Nope." With a pop of the 'p'. He shook his head against my neck and kissed my mark lightly just as he did everyday. He liked the effect it had on more and so did I but it wasn't welcome when I was trying to concentrate and just as he said according to Billy when I had asked him, we were pretty much married now just without the rings, white gown and reception but since my family would want a real wedding, I would probably need one but obviously that was down the road. Way down the road. "Where did you go this morning?"

"Sam howled, two more wolves have phased. Not sure why, we haven't picked up any vampire scents so we're guessing that they were just angry. All the signs were there but since the Cullen's have gone and Red is dead, more phasing shouldn't have occurred." I turned in his arms to face him and rested my head on his chest.

"Maybe, it was just their inner wolf wanting to get out." I felt the rumble of his chest before I heard the low chuckle.

"Possibly." He shook his head again and got a plate out the cupboard for me. He hip bumped me out the way and told me to sit down and he will get sort it for me. A hot shirtless man in only shorts was about to serve me my breakfast, I was hardly going to argue you with him. "Your meal is served, m'lady!"

"Cheesy!" He puckered his lips and I happily gave in. "Sit down but after this I've got to clean the house. I've been neglecting it ever since I got with you!" He put his hand over his heart and faked hurt.

"I thought you loved me!"

"Meh."

"Meh? Bitch."

"Fucktard."

"Whore."

"Wanker."

"That one is true." and he winked.

"You've got me though."

"That I do." He braced his hands on either side of the table and leaned towards me but I was eating and the only way to distract a horny wolf was by shoving a piece of toast in his mouth. He sat back in a huff but gladly accepted the food and it was demolished in two bites like everything was when it came to the wolves and their stomachs. "I've got to go to work."

"Such a manly job building things."

"It is. The ladies don't mind." It was my turn to shake my head as he stood up and stalked over to me. I stretched my back up so he wouldn't have to learn far with a 1'4 difference in height he still did and he planted a sweet kiss on my waiting lips. "You are so small." I slapped his chest and was awarded with a sting of pain in my own hand. He grabbed it gently and kissed the back of it. "You should know better than to hit a werewolf, babe." He grinned as I pushed him away.

"Leave! I'll see you later, honey!"

"Alright alright, I am going. Bye, midget!" He ran before I could do anything about it. I probed my hand with my fingers seeing if I needed a brace on it but it wasn't worth it, I'd just have some bruising and he was right, I know what happened when you hit a wolf. After all, I'd hit on around the head more than once. My excuse was that he shouldn't be so stupid half the time.

I walked around the living room grabbing all the dishes so I could start my spring cleaning somewhere and the kitchen it would be. It took an hour to wipe down the kitchen counters, the cupboard doors, mop the floor and scrub every pot to perfection. The living room needed a good vacuum and the bathroom wasn't much of a hassle either. Laundry in the washing machine. I had nothing else to do after 2 hours and 30 minutes. I decided maybe a bit of gardening would be a good idea.

I had bought flowers a month ago and they were fine still thank god but they weren't properly in the ground and looked a bit rubbish just sitting in the back yard. Spending a day to myself was just what I needed and even though my heart physically ached from Paul not being here, he would run as soon as he knew that I was going to plants. I had kept my thoughts at bay while cleaning but now I was thinking about Emily's wedding.

She had asked me to be her bridesmaid and continuously asked if she was sure of it but she was already dead set on what we needed to wear. We would be going shopping for her dress in a few weeks and would be getting ideas for the bridesmaid dresses but that would be a separate trip. They were having a more traditional wedding but the reception would be more tribal as the tribal histories were important to both Sam and Emily. It would be a bonfire and stories will be told and something to do with the exchange of blankets. I'd have to ask Paul on that one.

3 weeks. We'd technically been together only 10 days but Paul wanted to count the other days that we hung out and argued. He said we did get to know each other even if it was in an odd way. He was a romantic when he wanted to be and the guys wouldn't let him live it down if he got pussy-whipped so I do whats best for him and try bantering at least once a day so he won't lose his man card. I'm sure the guys help with that anyway.

A rustling in the trees brought me attention. There was no wind so it meant someone had to be there. I had this eerie feeling that I was being watched and it made my skin crawl. I would have known if a wolf was out there because I felt protected with them nearby but this was different. I stood up and wrapped my arms around myself as I looked round to see if anything caught my eye. More rustling.

"Anyone there?" I thought Paul might be toying with me or one of the other wolves but that creepy bug-crawling feeling did not go away. "Paul!" I was watching in the bushes hoping he was there and to be honest, I wouldn't mind if it was a bear or mountain lion as long as I wasn't prey to another vampire.

"Bella?" I turned towards the back door to see Charlie walking with my Paul. That scary feeling vanished every so slightly but not completely and I ran into the arms of Paul and hid my face in his broad chest. I knew I was safe but I couldn't shake off the feeling I was still being watched.

**Unknown POV **

"We've spooked her by being this close."

"Yes. Those blasted werewolves will fight to protect her if she told them."

"What do you propose we do?"

"We wait. The Cullen's have left for some unknown reason to us."

"She isn't in the wrong to know of us either, anymore. She is with a werewolf."

"We must speak with our Master then maybe the Cullen's. I have heard Edward has gone insane."

"It would make an interesting visit, Sister."


	21. Chapter 21

**I love how you are all guessing! I think most of you have figured it out! You may find out this chapter! ;D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**Chapter 21 – PPOV **

We were cuddled up on my couch watching _**Bridget Jones. **_Bella was in her mood to watch a rom-com and I didn't argue as I had gotten my own way as soon as we got here for the last hour, wink wink. We were covered in a blanket to prevent a draft and in case one of the boys came in flying through the door. I had my arm around her as she resting against my side just like I always did when we lay like this.

"Paul?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you seen anything in the woods lately?" I turned my full attention to her and twisted my body slightly to see her looking up at me with her brown doe orbs.

"No. Why? What's wrong? What have you seen? Why were you in the forest, woman!?" I jumped into my protective mood, ready to take out any threat towards my imprint. She placed her hand on my arm trying to sooth me to stop the vibrating that was coursing my body.

"I haven't seen anything and I am no sure what's wrong. I just feel like I'm being watched by something and I wasn't in the woods, you don't know what's lurking around these areas. People have reported seeing bears." I knew she was trying to lighten the mood and I was grateful and I gave her a small smile but I was worried she was attracting another force of danger. She proceeded to tell me that she had been gardening in her back garden when she heard rustling and it fully stopped when me and Charlie had gotten back and how she felt that she was being watched, it made her skin crawl. I pulled her tighter to me and she snuggled farther into my body and watched as she relaxed.

"I'll let Sam know. We'll keep a look out and where do you feel queasy most? Is it your house?" She nodded her head as she turned back to the film. I knew she wouldn't want to be guarded again but she probably wouldn't argue if I suggested it but what Bella said had scared me as well and I didn't give a shit if she felt like a child. Sam will probably say we can't extend patrol just because she's got an inkling but if I argue enough, he'll probably give me early morning patrol instead of late nights so I can stay with Bella. So I asked: "He may not extend territory but if you want, I could stay with you every night like I do normally but without coming in at 2am." She nodded again and we left it at that by me showing her how much I loved her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I waved to her as she got in her truck and left for home and as soon as she was out of sight, I stripped of my shorts tying them round my ankle and phased to find Sam already on our patrol. He was singing some song that Emily had gotten stuck in his head or he was hiding his thoughts.

**Hey, Pauly! (S) **I growled at him as he came into view through the trees with a sort of wolfy grin going on.

**You have gotta stop calling me that! (P)**

**Nah… What's up? (S) **I knew he meant it as a general question that involved work and my relationship and probably nothing that could possibly supernatural but what the heck?

**Work's good, Bella's perfect apart from the fact she thinks she's being watched, I still can't cook and I'm working on my best man speech. You? (P) **

**Ha! Sounds good, you could get Bell- Wait… why does Bella think she's being watched? (S) **I had almost thought he had missed that part but the ever might Alpha had once again caught everything through his big ears.

**She just got this weird thinking but I was hoping- (P)**

**That I would let you take mornings from 7am onwards so you can stay with Bella while she sleeps. Yeah sure, I'll rearrange the schedule if it makes you feel better. (S) **I still couldn't get used to how he picked my brain but he has done it for years even before the whole mind meld thing. Even though he was two years older we had always been close friends and the wolf part brought us closer.

I had been 9 years old and was close to falling out of a tree but suddenly Sam aged 11 was there at the bottom ready to climb up to join me and rescue me like I was a cat, if I had the ability to have growled then I would have. He managed to manoeuvre me down the tree without bones been broken but a few scrapes from the hard bark of the tree against our bare skin and that's how our friendship started. He had done the heroic thing of rescuing me. It's what made him a great Alpha, he was selfless and he put everyone else first but after Emily. Me and 'Red started hanging around with him. We hung out at each other's houses, played football on the beach and cliff dived from the small parts of the cliff, we weren't big or strong nor did we have the heat to jump from the height we did now. Sam howled out for the next couple to take patrol and it turned out to be the newbies. I planned on staying wolf for a while so decided to run border with then.

**Hey guys, how you liking wolf business? (P)**

**It has it downsides… (Collin)**

**And it's upsides. Like skipping school. (Brady)**

**Or getting girls attentions with our new ripped muscles. (C) **I rolled my wolfy eyes at how they finished the other's sentences. We'd get used to it but at the moment it was quite irritating. They said it was a twin thing. We said it was annoying. I could tell running with them and listening to them talk was going to make this run long.

**BPOV**

I had been hoping to just go back to sleep when I had gotten home despite it being quite early afternoon, my chosen morning activities had knocked the energy out of me like usual but sleep would have to wait because my cell started ringing and I was still contemplating to even answer it. It was an unknown caller and it would be some company trying to sell me something.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" It reminded me of the last time I heard this voice and how our greetings had gone. It looked like we were doing it again to my amusement.

"Alice? Why are you calling this time?" I hadn't meant for my voice to be harsh but I had told wanted to have a nice life without their interruption.

"I'm sorry that I am calling but its Edward, he wants to go the Volturi to be killed. He's going to try provoking them and he wants you to stop him. If you don't do anything, he'll do everything and I mean _everything _to the get their attention."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

I knew she was hurting. Her brother, the only one who truly understood her gift, was going to try destroy himself. He was being selfish in my eyes, he was okay with the fact that he would be hurting his family just to end his misery, I just don't see why he doesn't let them help him and to be honest, I could no longer give a shit.

"You mean… he's going to sparkle like a fairy." I said it was a tone that was dripping sarcasm and hung up.

**Jane POV **

The door opened before a stunning male stood before us. He stood back at his realization and called for the rest of his 'family'.

"Ah, the Denali Clan. The extended 'family' of Carlisle and his coven. We won't harm you." I said in my childlike voice.

"No, we just want answers about your friend, Edward." Alec said right beside me. We both looked at each other as Carmen moved aside to let us into his home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. **

**Chapter 22 - Tanya POV **

The last time I had a real encounter with the Volturi was when my creator, Sasha, had created an immortal child. I was her biological great-niece and the first to join her coven after her need for companionship. My sisters, Kate and Irina, came next and it hit us hard when Sasha was destroyed by the Volturi. I understood why she had kept it a secret from us after the Volturi tested us and our innocence. Since then we have been purists to the vampire law. As I was the closest to Sasha, her death affected me most but still left both my sisters traumatized.

We were called 'Succubus' when we felt the need to heal the hole in our unbeating hearts by courting men. The men were enough to distract us from our emptiness for some time but they always ended up dying because of our lust for their blood would overwhelm us. Eventually these small losses to got us and I was the first to become sensitive. I knew it was the human blood diet that made our courting almost impossible then I came across the possibility to survive on animal blood. I showed my sisters this method and in a few centuries we had perfected 'vegetarianism' and had been with countless men but none were my mate.

When we met Eleazar and Carmen, I explained our diet plan and over time had gotten closer to the couple and it made me step forward as the leader of the family. I was happy when I met Carlisle, I thought of him as my peer and even though my advances towards Edward made no difference in his thoughts towards me despite that he no partner, I still had a comfortable relationship with the family. But I am sure one of the many reasons the Cullen's didn't stay with us was because of my attraction towards Edward.

With the Jane and Alec now stood in my home living room, it took my whole strength not to rip their body from their limbs for killing my adoptive mother and the only thing that is really stopping me is my curiosity, what could have Edward done?

"What is it you want?" Kate snapped. She was nervous about them being here and was doing everything in her might not to show it.

"The Volturi was visited by Edward Cullen asking to die. He would not give us answers as to why and as always he refused Master Aro the chance to join us. We could not go to the Cullen family outright, Aro is fond of Carlisle so we were ordered to go the next best thing. You."

My family looked at each other in bewilderment. Edward wanted to die? That could only mean something had happened to Bella and the grieving had gotten too much for him.

"Is Bella alive?"

"Yes. Isabella is alive and happy." Alec said with an inch of boredom.

"Then why would he want to kill himself?" Is was the Witch Twins turn to look at each other before Jane answered.

"Isabella is no longer with Edward. She has moved on to a werewolf and by our research we know that the wolf had imprinted. She was never destined to be with Edward, her true mate is the wolf." We stared wide-eyed at the two. Bella had left him for someone else? It was impossible. Edward had chosen her as his mate, she shouldn't have been able to truly deny him unless he had done something to her in the first place. A call to the Carlisle was most definitely needed.

"I will contact, Carlisle and find out what happened and then contact you." Jane nodded and smiled, it wasn't a normal smile, it was evil just like the rest of her was. They turned and walked to the down as Carmen opened it for them, slamming it on their backs.

**Jasper POV (because I heart him)**

All the emotions conjuring in the room was getting too much for to handle altogether so I had decided to hunt, alone, to Alice's disappointment. Edward had stayed with us for a week and described everything that had happened between the day of her birthday and the day he left her. He wasn't able to lie this time because I was in the room picking on his every emotion. Last time, I wasn't able to tell because my own emotions were too high but now I knew I owed it to Esme to make sure he told the truth.

Edward's emotions were all over the place. Hurt, pain, love, loss, hate and regret. That was mixed in with the rest of emotions in that room as well as guilt, devotion to our family and worry for Edward. Even Rosalie had taken our departure from Bella hard and her mood was saddened too and then again by her rejection to the family but I knew my adopted twin was happy she had gone with a more human life. Bella had left a hole in the family when she let Edward and Carlisle be told to leave by the Alpha.

I didn't blame her for rejecting him and us, even I was getting tiresome of his game. Now he wanted the Volturi. He was selfish enough to try guilt Bella back to him, surely he heard the wolves thoughts. Carlisle said imprinting but Fuckward, as me and Emmett have proudly decided to call him, was blind too it. He didn't know that pulling Bella away from her wolf would cause her physical and emotional pain. We had done our research and found that it wasn't gravity holding them down anymore, it was the imprintee. There was something on marking too and because Alice could no longer see Bella at all in any of her visions without it being blank, we could only guess that Bella had been marked. Which topped Doucheward to go with his plan but first had the time to scream and shout about how the wolf had laid his hands on "his" Bella.

Carlisle wanted us to go get him bring him back, maybe get Bella to help if she willing and my brother and his wife to help. My Captain brother Peter, who had a gift similar to my wife, and his wife Charlotte were both changed to fight newborns but decades apart. When Maria had asked me to destroy some newborns who were passed their year of fighting in 1939, Peter suddenly changed and his feelings became clear. He shouted for Charlotte to run and bolted after and they escaped successfully. A few years later they came back for me and I spent years with the couple but I was always in a state of depression and eventually broke off from the two.

They were more family to me then Carlisle, Esme and Edward but had always considered Emmett, Rose and obviously Alice to be the ones who truly understood me. Even though I was grateful to my adoptive mother, father and brother for allowing me to join their coven in 1950 along with Alice without the interference of my past, I knew they blamed me for the loss of their human. They tried their best to hide that feeling but it was strong and would hit me like a ton of bricks.

Now I was expected along with the rest of my siblings to look for the insane vampire and bring him home. Then phone for my other family and then get Bella myself, I had volunteered for that so I could apologize without someone breathing, or not breathing, down my neck. I sighed loudly, no air came out but I felt deflated. It was going to be a long week.

To be honest, I wasn't surprised Bella had hung up on Alice. My wife was so sure she would help and was asking too much of her in my eyes and was being disrespectful to Bella's first wishes. Definitely going to be a long week.

"Jazz?" Emmett was behind me now and placed a hand on my shoulder and waved a first-class plane ticket in my face. "Time to go."

**Sorry, no Bella and Paul. I just felt these parts were important to the story somehow and because Bella doesn't know what's going on, I needed to put other perspectives into it :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. **

**Chapter 23 - BPOV **

"So your ex has a death wish what do I care?" Paul sighed again for the hundredth time this afternoon. I had spent the morning with the girls baking for the boys and talking about Emily's wedding. She was no were near finished and ready and they still couldn't decide on a date. I had told Emily in confidence about the phone call and she had pointed me in the right direction: tell Paul. It wasn't going great but better than I thought.

"I just wanted to tell you! You tell me we shouldn't have to hide anything and I am not. Alice _Cullen _called me and told me Twatward has a death wish, wanted to let you know. I won't get involved."

"Didn't she get the message when Carlisle and Eduardo were sent back? Clearly Edweener did!"

"Probably not, Alice always jumped past the point and pretty much did what she wanted!"

"Right then. I could have gone my whole life without meeting him."

"I know, baby... I could have gone the rest of my life without them calling or anything. Just wanted to tell you though."

"Okay... thank you for telling me." He tugged me down on the bed on top of him and I straddled his hips as he played with a strand of my brown wavy hair as I leaned down to kiss him. I felt fragile suddenly as he opens his mouth and responds to my kiss. The kiss starting softly and slow at first with only the sound of our lips pressing together and our breathing in the room, as Paul's hand travels up my back to cup the back of my head as we kiss. It starts getting deeper when I tilt my head to the side for deep contact with his lips as his tongue slides out of his mouth meeting mine in the same moment twirling it around swapping and mixing saliva, a groan of hunger in his throat and a moan of desperation for him escaping past my lips as Paul sucks lightly on my tongue, our mouths never breaking contact not even for an intake of breath. We both slower the kiss at the same time to a soft and gently brush of the lips till we stop completely but not pulling apart our breathing heavy from the kiss, our gazes locked on each other. "But if she calls again, tell her to send him our way. We'll kill him." Then the mood shattered like glass as I laughed loudly as it his sudden change in thought.

"I will tell her if she gets in touch." I rolled off him and flopped into the bed beside and curled up at his side with my head on his shoulder as usual.

I honestly didn't understand why Edward wanted me to go to him. He was 109 - maybe 110 now - years old and he was smart enough to figure out that I did not want him. His ability should help with that but he was as selfish as ever just like he was when I was with him. The manipulative bastard. Carlisle should have told them all what I had soon, just because he wanted to commit suicide didn't mean I would come running to him to keep him happy. Fucking vampires.

I reached up to caress the sleeping face of my Paul. It wasn't smooth and I could feel the shadow of stubble beneath my palm. Even in his sleep his head turned towards where I was, just like magnets. What had I done to deserve this gorgeous man? Probably some God, the Greek Goddess Aphrodite and Taha Aki. And I still hadn't told Renee about Paul and since he was sleeping, it was time to face the music.

Carefully moving out of his strong arms, I managed to escape and make it to the kitchen quietly without waking him even on the creaky steps with his superhuman hearing. I made it to the phone and quickly checked the time to make sure my mom would actually be home. She was taking art classes again and she was enjoying it. Dialing the number, she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom!"

"Bella baby! I miss you!" Unlike Charlie, Renee was good with the mushy stuff.

"I miss you too, mom. How are the art classes?"

"There so much fun!" We continued talking about everything but my new boyfriend. The more questions I asked and pretended like I was actually interested, Renee tone seemed to change and she noticed something was up.

"Bella, sweetie, is there something you want to tell me?" Damn parents and their all to knowing brains.

"I have a new boyfriend...well old to me, new to you." I pulled the phone away from my ear ready for the bollocking I would probably about to get for not telling her sooner but she seemed calm.

"Oh my gosh! What's he like? How old is he? What does he do? What does Charlie think? What's his name?"

"His name is Paul Lahote, he lives on the reservation, he is 19 years old - 5 months older than me. He works at a construction site with his friends. Charlie likes him but had met him before me and they are on first name basis and he is perfect mom. We've been going out for nearly a month now and I love him already." I said that last part looking at the real Paul stood at the doorway to the living room and he stalked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Wow! He must be great if Charlie likes him! Does he love you?"

"Yes he does."

"Are you being careful?"

"MOM!" Paul laughed from behind me and was having trouble calming down at my mother's question. "Yes if you must know!"

"Oh I'm sorry but you're my baby! Is that him laughing?"

"Yeah mom it is. He says hi." I shrugged my shoulders at Paul's questioning look. "I've got to go but I'm sure you guys will meet soon. I love you!"

"I love you too!" I hung up and turned to my man and wrapped my arms securely around his waist. Here's to a happy free life. I hope.

**Edward POV **

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. My constant thoughts were of my beautiful Bella. She let that mutt defile her, mark her when she was rightfully mine and now that I can't have her, I have nothing left. The only choice I had was to die. Again. By the hands of the Volturi. They had asked me to join them but I wouldn't do that to my family and I would get them to answer me and my wishes one way or another.

Death was my new mission in life, it had taken the place of Bella. Who had once been my constant, my life, my world and my heart but she was somebody else's and through the dog's mind and his pack brothers, I knew they were right for each other despite their early rejections. At first, I believe it was the imprint and it was forcing her to be with him. I had made plans to destroy him but through him, it would destroy her too. The marking made sure of it. They were that bound.

I slammed my fist against the wall of the small cabin I had bought for the time being. I did it repeatedly until I got so furious with myself and everyone that my hand went right through. I didn't want to live like this any longer and I just hoped my Bella did come to my rescue. She was my light. I needed her to truly live.

My phone brought my to attention and I saw it was Esme. I let it ring through as usual. She had been trying to get it contact with me since I left and Alice had figured out my ideas. I knew she counted me as her favourite son and I loved her and a part of me was hurting for hurting her and the rest of my family but even they weren't enough to bring me back to normal. It was time I started provoking the Volturi, starting with the law they had almost broken themselves.


	24. Chapter 24

**I really want to know if any of you have figured out what law the Volturi actually broke :) For those who do, you will have Alex Meraz in your bed :P **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all **

**Chapter 24 - Carlisle POV **

I walked into my home in LA to find Esme, as usual, sat staring into space. It was becoming a normal thing now that our family just seemed to be falling apart. Esme was having trouble coming to turns with it just like any mother but as vampire, we feel loss for eternity and grieving becomes a constant emotion. I just hoped we'd have our family back to normal eventually.

The job at the hospital kept me on my toes and as a constant distraction, I didn't have the time to think about my family just as much as I did at home. Emmett was feeling the loss of his favourite human and as his wife, Rose was upset too. She choose to pretend she disliked Bella but it wasn't the case, she did like her and because her Emmett was hurting she was hurting more too.

Alice was upset at the loss of her best friend and as much as she blamed Edward for turning them away and lying to us but she loved him and because of his choices of actions, she was pained. She was willing to go after him and stop him but Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be rather hesitant. Jasper was sick of absorbing our emotions and to top it off, I did have a part of me that blamed him and couldn't be helped but it didn't mean that I did not love my son.

I walked over to Esme and pulled her into my arms, I placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Esme, dear, you need to hunt." When she didn't answer, I continued. "They will bring him back and we will do our best to save him but you need to have the strength to do that."

"Alice called." She looked up to with no emotion but eyes that were glistening and if she could cry, she probably would be. "They've found his scent but it's rather old but she's had a vision, he's going to do something unintelligible. He worse than we can imagine... What if he doesn't get better, Carlisle?" She broke down into tearless sobs at that point and I held her tighter knowing my words wouldn't offer some comfort so I kept them to myself.

I knew if Edward was past the point of fixing, he would become a ghost and probably a nomad but he may do something I wouldn't think my son could do. Not if it hurt his Bella and caused her pain, he surely wouldn't be that stupid.

**Alice POV **

We had gotten into Volterra, Italy early this morning and had followed a distant scent of through back alleys, some small woodland and even in the streets. I didn't think my brother was stupid so I had hoped he was covered and wasn't showing his trueself to the people of Volterra. Me and Rosalie were asking around shops hoping to get some answers while Em and Jazz kept after the different trails of scents. They promised to call if something looked promising but so far no look.

"Hai visto un uomo alto dai capelli di bronzo maschio con gli occhi color ambra?" I asked an elderly female who worked at a small store that sold basics but she looked at me like I was stupid and decided to ask if she spoke English. She did and doesn't know Italian. "I apologise. Have you seen a tall bronze haired male with amber eyes, like mine?" I begged.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Come on, Al. Have to try elsewhere and check our phones in case we didn't hear them." I knew the last part was just something to ease our train of thoughts but we hadn't missed anything and it seemed neither of us were having much luck. I mumbled a thanks to the woman and left with Rose dragging me out the store. "How could she not know Italian in Italy?"

"I don't think that matters at this very moment, Rose." But she did have a point. We spend the next two hours going from store to store and even getting desperate enough to ask people on the streets that were in shadows obviously didn't want to startle the poor humans but with Rose's inhumanly beautiful looks, it still happened. When our phones rang we both jumped and we stared at each other before I grabbed my phone.

"Jasper?"

"We've found him but he doesn't know we're here. He's on the outskirts. A small village north of Volterra." He hung up quickly and me and Rose were running before we both knew it. It didn't take long to get there and we found Jasper and Emmett hidden up in the trees. Jasper hugged me to him, he could sense my worry and a wave of calm hit me. I smiled my gratitude and held his hand as we all watched Edward walk around.

It was a small village and rather peaceful. The houses were bungalows and towards the back of the village their were some houses with two storeys. It didn't seem like a poor area nor did it seem rich and the families seemed to be content living here. There were clothes shops and small food stores and a public library. A school for all grades and a hospital and a few bars. It seemed like the average place so why was Edward here?

A scream caught us all to attention when we saw a little boy run out of the house. He didn't just run he blurred and with my eyes I could see his every moment and his state. He was covered in blood from head to toe but he was only small, maybe 4-5 years old. It reminded me of the Denali Coven's tale. If it wasn't his dirty clothing that gave him away, it was his eyes. This child had blood red eyes like a newborn and he was tormenting this village. It was then that I saw Edward stood right at the end of the road watching as the village people ran by him screaming.

The first step to his plan to get the attention of the Volturi was to create an immortal child and he had successfully done it not only that they both stood in the sunshine and was exposing themselves.

"It's time we got him before the guards show up." Jasper said in his 'Major' tone. He was all action now and the smell of blood was clearly not affecting him. He wanted out of here. We all jumped down from our spots in the trees. Rose and I ran towards the little boy and took him before anyone else came out of their homes to see him. Jasper and Em ran towards Edward who had already noticed them. I looked at Rose and she nodded and we tore off running in a different direction.


	25. Chapter 25

**Just a small fact - The Volturi broke the vampire law by turning Jane and Alec who were turned at 12 or 13 - I feel good for knowing that :D Anyway, on with the story. Reviews are gracefully accepted and as it's my first story, if you have any advice on improvement that's welcome too. :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**Chapter 25 - Jasper POV**

Me and Emmett ran after Edward dodging every tree and branch, jumping over every rock, fallen tree truck or large branch. Dashing around animals that got in our way large or small. Edward was the fastest of our family and with his mind-reading capabilities, it was hard to win against him. He had the skills to fight and was quite remarkable but with Em's strength and my war past, he would be like the deer to a mountain lion.

After chasing Edward for hours away from Volterra, Emmett decided we should take drastic action which pretty much meant using my ability to make him calm which hopefully would slow him down and then send a wave of regret for what he'd done that he'd come back to us on his own. It worked surprisingly even the mind-reader couldn't stop my gift. We grabbed hold of him while he was stood hanging his head. He didn't put up a fight and we made our way back.

Telling Emmett to stay with him, I will go scout for Alice and Rose in the village. Since night had fallen over Europe, it would be much easier for me to walk around and because I was wearing black it gave me an advantage that I wouldn't be seen but I stopped short when I saw the destruction that had been left in the child's wake.

There were bodies burning in the middle with a ring of people huddled round watching. I could smell the salt in their tears as they watched their loved ones fade. A normal funeral wouldn't happen because the Volturi had already arrived but had left the bodies to burn. They would be on to us if they caught our scents, it was more worrying because Edward had been here. His presence would be days old and even I could smell that.

I walked between the houses so I wouldn't be seen and let my eyes wander over everything so I wouldn't miss the slightest movement and my hearing stretch so I would hear the slightest movement from miles away. I looked through the house windows in case they were waiting for a safe time to come out. Blood was smeared across many walls because of the child. Furniture was ripped, moved irregularly, trashed or part of the fire. This village had a lot of things to sort out and no doubt the Volturi will help and make themselves look like heroes once again.

Small footing behind me made me turn and crouch defensively in case I need to attack but Alice came skipping through into my arms with my adopted Twin in tow. I held Ali tightly and reached for Rose's hand in a comfort and felt relief spread through her. We walked back closely to Emmett and no words were said.

We moved quietly and quick towards the car with Emmett carrying Edward over his shoulder in case he attempted to escape. It wouldn't be likely, I could hit him the emotions I sent him earlier but with much force it would knock him on his ass. He had caused us so much problems that I would happily torment him to fight me just so I could swipe in a few punches and drop him on his back.

We were taking him home to LA before traveling to Alaska but instead of staying with our 'cousins' we were staying in our own lodge so we could sort our family in silence and peacefully without an audience. But I wouldn't be traveling with them, I would be returning to Forks and do my best to persuade Bella to help us.

As much as I believed she wouldn't come with me, the rest of the family were adamant she help us. I was to use everything in my power and being to make sure she helped but I wasn't going to force her to things like most of my family did. I wouldn't want her to hate me just because Edward needed help and if Alice hadn't been in an Asylum, I would have requested he be put in one. His mental welfare was shot and for them to even allow a human, even if it's Bella, near him astonished me and even made me question the intelligence of my adopted family.

No one spoke on the car ride to the nearest airport. We were lost in our own thoughts of what happened previously and what the future may come to with Edward. I waved and smiled to my siblings and wife in a 'good luck with him' way, and earned a special wave from Em with one finger that I all to happily returned, they boarded the plane to LA and once they were out of sight, I walked away to sit until it was time to board my plane to Seattle, where hopefully Bella would be willing to talk.

**I'm sorry it's rather short and again no Paul or Bella but they're in the next chapter :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: SM owns all**

**Chapter 26 - BPOV **

Paul rolled off me as we both panted for air. As a wolf, he has a high stamina and gets hard instantly after the last round of sex which is good sometimes because he can go for hours on end when you want it but he sometimes forgets that I am just a human and have no supernatural abilities what so ever apart from that I am able to attract but I never seem to be able to repel it. I am in need of a break every so often and he forgets. Damn men and their sex brains, they rub off on your after a bit though. Pulling the sheets over us, I snuggle into his side and press light kisses to his chest.

"If you want a break, you have got to stop doing that." I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled at my antics and feeling pleased with myself for getting under his skin and stroke my hand over his hard abs and cuddled closer to my man until my stomach growled ruining the moment.

"I thought you were the hungry one." I said laughing. "I've worked up an appetite for next round it seems..." I said it seductively but it didn't go very well with my stomach rumbling again so I climbed out of bed slipping into my underwear and grabbing his t-shirt to slip on before skipping out of the room to make lasagna and homemade garlic bread. Delicious.

"I can't do the next round, babe. I've got patrol next!" Paul shouted after me.

"Oh yeah... that's disappointing." He came down cut-off's and helped me prepare dinner for us both. Even though Sam had slowed down patrolling, it was still a must in case another leech dropped by for a visit and with me on land a lot, they weren't taking any chances. He even said that when we were all at Sam's and even though he was joking, I still punched his arm. We ate in silence, the only sounds were from Paul as he scoffed down his food and groaned at how good it was. He stood up, taking both of our plates into the kitchen to soak in the sink before grabbing me and pulling me against him and his mouth attacked mine instantly. He moaned in satisfaction before sighing with a grin as he leaned back with me still in his arms.

"After patrol me and the boys are going cliff diving for a bit. Don't know how long we'll be so don't wait up if it gets late."

"I'll have to go back to Charlie's. I can't keep staying here, I do technically live with him."

"So move in with me. You leave your clothes here anyway, I've made room in my wardrobe and drawers for them and you have your toothbrush in the bathroom." We had only been together for a month and a bit but in technical terms, well tribe terms, we were married because of Paul's eagerness to mark me. He was right anyhow because I was practically living here anyway and the only times I really went home was for a one or two nights and then a change in clothes for the next days I stayed here and each time I did leave clothes behind. Maybe subconsciously I was hinting.

"Okay..." I started smiling at him and he kissed me again just as Jared did a wolf call for Paul. "We'll sort it tomorrow or soon but you've got to go." With one last kiss and a 'I love you' I pushed him out the door before he was late and I was left to take care of our dishes.

When there was a knock at the door, my instinct was to shout 'come in' if it was one of the boys but they usually just strode in any way with their arms swinging like they owned the place, of course, I put them in their place, it gave me some kind of buzz. I looked down at myself to see I wasn't decent enough to answer the door so I'd have to hide behind it and shoo them off. I opened it slowly and peeked my head around the edge and blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"How did you get on land?"

"I waited till no wolves were present as they changed Patrol and ran here."

"I don't have anything to say to you." I went to slam the door quickly but a foot got in my way. Damn their good reflexes.

"Look, Bella. I know you don't want anything to do with us but I need to talk to you. Just hear me out and I will understand when you say no. I told them, we shouldn't disturb you." His Texan drawl was enough to make me move. I always had a soft spot for Jasper, he was always nice to me even if he wanted my blood. We never had much of a friendship due to the fact Edward didn't trust him around me but Jasper had always fascinated me. His 'Major' like presence, all his scars just like my one and his behavior around humans was enough to make people curious. I never got the chance to ask about it and mostly I was scared to in case I offended him.

"You can come in and sit on the couch. I just need to change." He nodded and stepped in as I open the door wider and shut it behind him as I made a dash for the stairs and changed quickly. Thank god for not being clumsy anymore, I'd be on my ass with how fast I was running around getting clothes. I tried to be as slow as possible so I could gather my thoughts as to why Jasper Hale or Whitlock, which was about all I knew about him as a human, was in Paul's - I mean, mine - house. I took the stairs two at a time and walked through the door of the living room and sat beside Jasper who then turned to me with a smile. I couldn't help but return it and nodded for him to start talking.

"Well first off..."

**It's within my word range of 1000+ but it's still quite short but I wanted to split it so I had something to go off for my next chapter. Reviews welcome, I like hearing what you guys think! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A quick note to the reviewer, mrcdztrn - The Volturi placed a law that specifically said a child or teen under 15 years old couldn't be changed. So yes in a certain way you are right, in 800A.D children of the age 12 or 13 years old where thinking of marriage. But changing Alec and Jane, The Volturi did break a law. Anyway, I got my fact of Twilight Wiki but I felt the need to defend myself but thank you for clearing that up.**

**Anyway... Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**Chapter 27 - BPOV **

"Well first off, I would like to apologize for my actions regarding your birthday. I am new to this well I've been doing this for more than 50 years but that doesn't explain why I did it. I was overwhelmed with my own blood lust but also everyone else in the room's blood lust was hitting my too and I absorbed it. For that I am sorry for nearly killing you."

"Jasper, you know I forgave you straight away or at least Edward should have told you." He shook his head before I had even finished my sentence! That bastard!

"He passed no message a long but I knew your personality well to know that you would have forgiven. You should not have done so easily, Bella."

"Well tough shit, Whitlock." He chuckled at my bluntness and I have to admit it was a nice sound. This was the first time I had been in close proximity with Jasper alone and he seemed to be handling himself just fine. I think the rest of the Cullen's down grade his ability to control himself, his past seemed to have been rough and it was harder on him. But he was here for another reason. "Jasper, not to sound rude but why are you in here in La Push?" It made him laugh again but he settled down quickly and he got right back down to business.

"Edward has decided that he can't live without you and has gone to the Volturi to try get them to kill him... My siblings and I went after him we got him but not after he'd done two things to get the guards attention." He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair and he looked very distressed which was never a good sign with a vampire. I didn't speak and allowed him to continue. "He had shown himself to a village outside of Volterra in the sun but that's not the worst part." His laugh was humorless and it was almost frightening to hear. "He had created an immortal child that overrun its village and caused mass destruction and he stood freely watching. Me and Em went after him and managed to catch him while Alice and Rose took care of the child. We returned to a burning fire that proved the Volturi had been." He stopped to look at me and appeared to be awaiting a more stronger reaction.

Though it did shock me that Edward would act like a damn child throwing a tantrum at not getting what he wanted, it didn't however that he would want to die. The day of my birthday he said if anything where to happen to me he would go to the Volturi and asked to be killed. Of course being Edward he thought I was corrupted because of Paul decided to take drastic measures that I was sure where to get my attention. I was lost to him but not to any one else. I was perfectly happy.

"I don't see why you need to tell me though?" I tried to say it as a statement but in came out as a question. I was completely confused.

"Bella, Esme and Carlisle were hoping you would try help get the old Edward back or what the old Edward was like." I mouth opened as if to speak but no words came out. A wash of calm hit me as anger started to bubble up and I sent Jasper a grateful look but it didn't stop my outrage thoughts. How dare they?! I had thought of them both as parents and had stood by Sam when he sent Carlisle away, that shouldn't have voiced my opinion of them enough but clearly not!

"Have they lost their damn mind?! Why in the fucking world would I want to help their deranged son?!"

"That's what I said... but different words." He remained perfectly cold during my outburst and a small amount of calm flowed to me. I accepted it with opened arms and repeated to take deep breaths. Jasper had tried to stick up for me. "I told them it was wrong on them to interfere in your life but they thought you'd help. They were hoping to go off your compassionate side and the love and care you once had for my family." Wow.

"They were hoping to use my feelings against me?" He nodded. I stood up and began pacing in front of where we both sat. That didn't sound like Esme and Carlisle at all, they were supposed to be caring parent-like figures not use my feelings or the ones I once had for them. I had thought of them like my family, I felt useless in this human life and thought becoming a vampire was my calling and then eventually we would all travel together but this was something else. I felt manipulated all over again but by the people I thought the least where to do it.

"Bella, just say no and I will return to them with your answer. I told them to prepare for the worst. I-" I raised my hand up to stop him from talking and sat beside him again.

"How bad is he?"

"He's insane to put it bluntly. He's lost his mind and he is acting like a child." I could tell by the way Jasper spat the words that he too was rather angry with Tossward. I could only imagine what emotions were seeping off Edward and that poor Jasper was having to deal with them. I took Jasper's hand and gave it a squeeze and to my surprise he did it gently back. "So what's your answer?" It didn't take me long to figure out what I was going to do.

"I'll come with you for 2 days only but I have to bring Paul with me. It'll will keep me and him both sane and he will protect me."

"Me and Em will be there too. We won't let him harm you." I stood up off the couch and searched around for my phone so I could call Sam to get Paul for me.

"I need to talk to Paul about it but I will come with you either way. Closure would be good for us all and then me and Paul can live normally." And speaking of him, he walked through the door in record time and stood in the living room staring at Jasper. I tried to smile nicely at him but it was more of a grimace.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: SM owns all **

**Chapter 28 – PPOV **

Me and the pack had found an all too familiar scent on our land was following its diagonal path in the trees as if it knew we would be following it eventually. We didn't lose the trail but I was more than surprise to see that it leaded to my house and then disappeared inside. I told the boys to stay outside and surround my home in case the vampire did try to escape and it was rather eye widening to see Bella having a chat with a Cullen that used to look like he was sucking sour lemons. Now he looked rather carefree and was smiling fondly at Bella.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I said with so much anger, I was shaking. He was in too close to my Bella and that fact that he was in my living room it was odder.

"Baby, just sit down and I will explain everything." Bella patted the spot beside her on the couch and I mechanically walked to sit next to her without taking my eyes of the bloodsucker. She put her other hand that the leech wasn't holding, onto my knee and squeezed gently. "Edward has lost his damn mind and they want me to help try bringing him back to his old self." Cullen chuckled for a reason that I wasn't sure of but Bella flashed him a bright smile.

I already knew he was insane. He kept saying his Bella when I first met him and he must have been a nutjob to even think that he had a chance to even get her back, she was mine and hopefully he would get that into his thick skull and as much as I would love to help break that skull, I don't really want to help make him sane again, the sane Wankward might come up a conniving plan to get Bella.

"Bella, I don't want you to go there."

"I thought you might say that so you're coming with me and it will only be for two days and then we leave it to Jasper and his brother."

"Your brother is a vampire?" Bella's sigh proved it wasn't the part she wanted me to focus on but I was curious. Jasper just smiled and replied.

"He's not my biological brother but he is more a brother to me than anyone." It reminded me on me and my pack brothers. We weren't related but we were brothers by bond, we would do anything for each other. Even Leah was included now, she had come to terms with imprinting and she wouldn't wish the pain she felt on anyone else. I had gotten the closest to her out of everyone and because she used to be a bitch she's helping me with my insult vocabulary book. I nodded at Jasper in respect and even smiled at him slightly. I understood to well what he just said and Bella had seemed to catch on too.

"So when are we going?" Bella looked at me with wide eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"Are you sure?" I nodded into the crook of her neck taking in her scent because even though Jasper seemed like a cool guy he still didn't smell great. She squealed in my ear and jumped in her spot on the couch.

"Are you excited to go see him?"

"What? No! Of course not! I was just surprised you said, yes and I've always wanted to see Jasper in his Major role!" She bounced her way out of the living room upstairs to pack some clothes and other things. I could hear her stomping around and mumbling about stupid insane vampires and by the look on Jasper's face he could too. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Major role?" I had to ask.

"I was the youngest Major in the Texan Confederate Army in 1861 and was probably the youngest in the whole of the US. I joined at 17, I was good with people and very persuasive."

"That's why you're an empath?"

"Yes, most likely." I nodded again not sure what to say then looked outside to the see the wolves still surrounding the house. I stood up and walked to the door and each one of them change back and as the others came from behind the house.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded.

"Well if you're using that tone, boss, I shouldn't tell you." I made him sigh as he raised his eyebrow at me. "Alright, Jasper is here to ask Bella to help with Dickward and she said yes but only for two days and I am going with her, ok?" Sam stared at me as thought and I was getting slightly uncomfortable under his gaze until he nodded.

"Fine, no later. We'll work around your patrol."

"Good luck!" Everyone shouted as they laughed and ran into the forest and Leah gave me a sympathetic look but still said: "Sucks to be you." I laughed as I walked back into my house and pulled on a t-shirt that was on the stairs and Bella came running from the kitchen holding one bag. Jasper came in and with his arms across his chest as we both waited on Bella to get herself ready so we could leave for the airport. The sooner we got there, the sooner we could leave.

Spending my weekend helping my girlfriend's ex bloodsucker wasn't how I wanted to spend my birthday. I didn't really care about it but I'm sure there was better ways to spend it than making someone sane just send him to a vampire help centre for loss over love or something, I don't see why they need Bella. Yeah he loves her and all that shit but he left her, he can't love her that much if it was that easy for him.

"What has made him go this mad and how do you know he's this mental?" I couldn't help but ask.

"When a vampire loses a mate they spend the rest of their life grieving, we never get over it. As for how, he tried to provoke our equivalent of royalty. The Volturi and broke many of our laws by doing so. We hope to help him but if not, the Volturi may show and Edward will probably be killed." He said it in a tone that proved he thought the situation was 'whatever'.

"You don't seem to care."

"Edward didn't trust me all that much because I had a different past to most vampires. He didn't like me around Bella. And in my eyes, it was his own fault Bella moved on because he told her too. I don't think my adopted parents have any right asking for Bella." It was nice to see that someone had tried to stick up for her and let them obey her wishes. It didn't work obviously since he was here but Bella would be grateful anyway.

"I'm ready. Are we driving or flying?"

"You want to drive to Alaska? Go ahead, Bella. We'll see you there." Jasper looked at her like she was crazy. Even with his speed he'd rather fly. I chucked Bella the keys to my truck and started talking to Jasper about flight to catch. I could feel Bella's eyes on us and turned to offer her my hand to come hold. She ran and held on tightly and glared at us both.

"You two are just mean." We laughed at her and continued to talk about everything but being enemies and Edward. I could get along with this vampire it seems. It was going to a good flight after all.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: SM owns all **

**Chapter 29 - BPOV**

The plane journey wasn't as long as I was expecting. Paul and Jasper kept up a conversation the whole journey to Alaska and I almost felt forgotten. Almost. I was just happy that they were getting along but I'm sure the unique 'smell' they both have that they can only smell on each other was driving them nuts but that was pushed aside. I listened to them talk for hours contentedly and even grabbed a few hours of sleep too. Probably one of the most peaceful flights of my life.

I hadn't realized how nervous I was until we actually landed at the airport. I had seen my past adopted family in so long and wouldn't how they had all taken to my asking Carlisle to leave. I knew Esme would probably be as motherly as usual but something told me that she wouldn't be as welcoming as should had before she left. She most likely blamed me for Edward's state and I guess maybe it was my fault slightly. No wait. It's not. Edward hated that I had moved on, that's it. She can't hate my wishes or me for doing what I wanted for myself. Couldn't help being selfish once, I wasn't going to wait for Edward.

Jasper and Paul still hadn't shut up so I sat in the back of the car while they sat at the front talking about God knows what. Sports, music, movies etc. All the important stuff in men's life but I was quite surprised to hear Paul asking about Jasper's time as Major in the Army during the Civil War. If I hadn't been slightly bored and tired, I would have listened but I switched off and left them to it again.

I thought back to how Alice would react to seeing me. On the phone she seemed rather desperate to tell me and get me to help. I was just hoping the excited Pixie would give me a hug and thank me instead of talking overboard about everything. Emmett would give me a huge bear hug as usual and I'd get a silent sneer from Rosalie. Carlisle would smile at me and thank me and Edward would be nowhere in sight. I was wrong on so many levels.

We showed up at a lovely house, it was a bit like their one back in Forks with all the windows overlooking the trees and a frozen lake but the people who stood outside the house on the porch looked sad. Esme was looking at me with unfalling tears but she made no action to move from Carlisle's arms to greet me nor did she greet me anyway. Alice sped over and hugged me tightly as her body slightly shook with sobs before Jasper pulled her into his arms. Emmett walked warily over like he was actually scared of what I might do but hugged me none the less and Rosalie even held my hand and smiled at me. After all it was the least she could do because I was going to help my mental ex. Carlisle held onto Esme tightly but still smiled at me and Paul.

Paul. He was shaking ever so slightly beside me as he held my hand. I couldn't tell if he wanted to phase to protect me or because he was so close to 7 vampires at one time even if they weren't red eyes or because they hugged me and I made no fuss. I did the best I could for the time and stepped closer to his wrapping my arms around his waist while Jasper touched his arm gently and I felt a small wave of calm drift around all of us. Paul looked rather grateful and smiled a full tooth smile at Jasper who surprisingly returned one.

"Thank you, Bella. Paul. For coming today. Jasper told me you were only planning to stay for two days and I hope we will get my son back in no time at all." He smiled politely but something in his eyes was off. He must be worried about Esme and next to him, Rosalie nodded. She seemed to have picked up on my unspoken question. "If you would follow us inside we can all sit before we do anything yet. We are waiting for Jasper's friends to join us. Don't worry, Edward is locked up securely. Jasper is helping him stay calm now. It was hectic while he was gone." With that they all moved inside while me and Paul stood where we were. Alice kissed Jasper and squeezed mine and Paul's hand reassuringly before speeding off too. Paul looked at his hand for a second than shrugged. He knew it wasn't the time to complain.

"Don't worry, Bella. Either of you. I will stick up for you as I did before you got here." He placed a cold hand on Paul's shoulder and we all trudged along in the thick snow. It was cold, wet and just more cold. I certainly don't like snow and I missed the dry sun in Arizona. It was rare we got just a sunny day in La Push and when we did, I loved it. Not the point, Bella. Stay on track.

Jasper moved to sit next to Alice while me and Paul took the loveseat next to the sofa. I took the chance to look around while I entwined my fingers with Paul's. The lounge was very much like their mansion. It was just as open and white with brown beams above us. It complimented the rooms colour scheme. There was an arch and a step before the kitchen which was black marble-topped with an island. It was pretty much a replica of their other home but minus the three storeys and to many stairs. Esme was great with interior design.

"You have a wonderful home. I can only guess Esme did all the furnishing." I was happy to have thought of something to break the awkward silence and was more happy to see Esme smile at me finally. It was unnerving to see her frowning. It wasn't Esme like. "I have gotten so used to little cabins."

"Hear, hear." Paul mumbled beside me and Emmett chuckled.

"I can equally say I miss a cabin." That shocked me.

"You lived in a cabin?"

"Yes. Before I became a vampire, I lived in a cabin back in Tennessee than wandered too far into the woods and was mauled by a bear. Then this angel here," Bumping his huge shoulder against Rose's small one. "Saved me and carried me 100 miles. Not very manly but I got to keep the girl." Paul was grinning at the end of Em's sentence and even offered Emmett an extended fist to bump which was meeted by Emmett's. I sighed exasperated and muttered 'men' as quietly as I could in a house full on supernatural beings with great hearing but was rewarded with a laughs from the girls, even Esme and the guys pretended to be hurt and faked innocence.

A knock at the door stopped us all laughing and Jasper stood to answer it. He returned with a male vampire who was wearing jeans held up with a cowboy boots. He was almost as tall as Jasper at about 6'3 with brown hair and had a lean body. A female vampire came in behind them and she was about Alice sized at 5'0 and very petite. Her hair was brown, boy-short and spiked. And unlike the other vampires in the room they had bright red eyes which made me and Paul tense. We slowly relaxed as the one I assumed was probably Peter reached back to pull the female, Charlotte, next to him. He smiled brightly and clicked his tongue.

"Let's get the show of the road then!" I was going to like him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**Chapter 30 - Jasper POV **

Peter was his usual high-spirited self and practically jumped on me with a man hug. He slapped my back eagerly before moving out the way for Charlotte to give me a hug. I could honestly say I missed them both. I didn't just love my brother for his combat skills and Charlotte wasn't always ready to hit him on the back of the head when he got out of line. Charlotte stayed with Alice and chatted about clothes while the rest of we're planning what to do next but they would intersect with their own ideas every once in a while but we could hear Edward downstairs getting restless, we would have to start soon.

"What do you want me to do?" Bella called from across the room.

"You should try talking to him before we do drastic measures. It might make him realize he's being stupid."

"I can do that." She looked at Paul then and remained quiet. Worry was seeping off Paul in heavy flows, he didn't like the idea of Bella being near Edward and he had voiced that opinion many times. Esme kept saying he wouldn't hurt her and that he loved her but Paul didn't like to hear that either. Bella had calmed him and said multiple times that she loved him and promised they would leave tomorrow like they had planned. From there they didn't care what happened to Edward if Bella helping didn't work but they can say they tried their best to help.

I looked at Peter who nodded and we both walked to the basement while everyone else went outside to wait. Edward was sat where we had left him snarling at the stairs as we approached him like he was an wild animal that needed to be tamed. He stood up and tried to make a break for it as soon as I withdrew the calmness from him. We both should have at least anticipated this behavior from him.

It was a bad idea anyhow. He flew at us with all he had and kicked Peter all the back up the stairs much to Peter's annoyance that he had to walk back down them again. I grabbed Edward's arm and flung him against the wall face first and watched as his pale skin cracked webs across his cheek. I made him vulnerable and calm enough for me and Peter to drag him upstairs and out the house and forced him to kneel down in front of us. We remained holding him as Bella stepped forward wearily. I sent her confidence and she smiled before looking back at Paul who had his head down. She stopped 5 feet from Edward, to scared to further.

"Edward... Why are you doing this? It's not you and you know it." She took a small step forward again with a deep breath then continued. "Is it because I moved on when you rightfully told me so? I did what you asked and I'm grateful. I didn't want to become a vampire, I wanted to get married, have kids and grow old. I couldn't do that with you. You were wrong for me and I didn't deserve you." At that point, Edward seemed to snap out of his trance and growl at her. Doing his best to get to her to do God knows what. Emmett came over and punched him in the jaw to get him to stop growling at the same time Paul rushed to Bella and pulled her back further away from him. "Edward, you know I will always love you. You were my first love, that doesn't go away. I don't regret being with you at all, I just regret making hasty decisions and letting you make them for me. You never treated me as an equal and you always pretended to know what was best and always thought I needed protecting. That wasn't the case, Edward."

"And you think Paul is best for you? You let him defile you! You let him mark you!" Bella looked stunned at Edward's accusations and Paul started shaking.

"Paul is everything for me! He didn't defile me, I did it willingly!" She blushed but kept going. "As for the marking, I have never complained about it and I am happy he did it. It just marks me as Paul's completely. Imprinting leads you to the one you're supposed to be with and Paul is my equal. It wasn't the imprinting that made me fall in love with him, it was me. It was never forced. You can't keep doing this, Edward! You're hurting those around you! Look at Esme for Christ's sake, Esme is your mother and she's heartbroken, that's not Esme that's a ghost of Esme! Grow up! Your true mate is out there but it was never me." Not what Edward was expecting him to hear.

He lunged out and broke away from mine and Peter's hold on him and went for Bella but Paul saw it coming even if Edward was fast. He pushed Bella far behind him into Rose and phased right before us and crouched low and forward in front of Bella. Edward crouched down into a defensive stance and leaped forward only for Paul to grab him by the leg and throw him into a tree. He phased back when Emmett threw a pair of shorts at him and moved back to stand in front of Bella.

"I won't fight you, tick!"

"Talking is not working we have to do the next thing!" Peter shouted at Jasper and grabbed hold of Edward before punching him countless times in the face, it would have been amusing under other circumstances. Emmett moved forward to hold onto Edward's arms as me and my brother stood in front of Edward. Esme behind is screamed at what she knew she was about to witness and Carlisle and Alice took her inside. Rose and Charlotte stayed with Bella protecting her like Paul, ready to intervene if it was necessary other then that they let us do what was needed.

"Time for us to get you back, little Eddie!" Peter sang before putting on a hard face and stepping into his old newborn leader role that I called the 'Captain' to match my 'Major' alter-ego.

"Better get started." Peter nodded eagerly before punching Edward again, I was guessing just for the sake of it. He never liked him. He was most certainly going to enjoy this.

**Reviews welcome! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**Chapter 31 - BPOV **

I flinched each time a fist connected with his face. I may dislike Edward and to be honest what I had said about always loving him had been bullshit, the bastard had manipulated me after all, what can I say? I lied to bring him round, honestly it was for the goodness of his heart but I still didn't like the crunch and cracking noise of Edward's face as he was continually hit. Yet, I couldn't look away.

I watched as Peter and Jasper took it in turns to beat the shit out of him and I'm pretty sure Paul next to me wanted to go help and if it wasn't for the tight hold I had on his hand he would have gone and done it by now. I may let him get one in tomorrow but for now it was there job. Peter seemed to be reveling in the fact that he could hit Edward even I could tell their was no love lost between the two of them and I only wondered what Edward could have done to bark up the wrong tree this time.

They never spoke to him, they were literally punching the monster side out of him. Or trying too. They wanted him to go back to the normal Edward and words hadn't seemed to help when I had spoken to him but that might have been because of what I had said and because it had been me. I had tried to speak politely too him but as soon as he spoke bad about Paul, I was let lose. No one was able to speak of my man that way if I could have anything to do with it. Someone else should give it a try and if doesn't work beat him up again.

The looks on Jasper and Peter's was utmost determination and concentration. The brothers were in deep thought with what was going on in front of them but they seemed to communicate with looks. The only speaking that was constant came from inside the house and when I would ask a small question to Rose or Paul. Every now and then they would earn a growl from Edward who eyes had turned black with either thirst or anger but according to Rose they hadn't let him feed because they had wanted him weak and unable to fight.

I guess it was a good idea for him not to feed but I could see cons. For one he'd probably break from Emmett's hold eventually because a human, me, was in close proximity and he needed to eat but with having him vulnerable he wasn't speaking like a normal person, no he was hissing, snarling and growling like a animal locked in a cage. He kept giving Paul hated looks but Paul barely noticed he was cheering Jasper, or Jazzy as he had chosen to call him and Petey, another nickname. They had taken to them well, surprisingly. Even Rose had caught on with them.

Jasper and Peter had finally stop hitting Edward, who was sat with head down now after his severe beating. They were both talking so quietly that when I asked Paul and Rosalie what was being said they both shook their head and strained even farther to hear. They both nodded at the same time and Peter stepped back slightly and placed a hand on Emmett's arm and Em let go. Edward shot up quickly in a swift movement but Jasper was ready and grabbed hold of him by the neck and pulled him close and stared menacingly straight into his eyes. Edward coward back as Peter stepped forward again behind Jasper and spoke over his shoulder:

"Listen here, Shithead. You're starting to piss us off with your animalistic tone! You're 110 years old and you're acting like a fucking newborn! You sit here writhing around under your brother's hold but we're stronger then you are, we are older than you. Treat us with respect, kid!"

"Captain is right, Edward. I dealt with wankers like you for a century and I left that lifestyle behind but for you I'm going to step right back into it if I have too. I had two things I had to do in the Mexican Coven and that was to train newborns and then destroy them at the end of their expiry date. I'm getting a little pissed off now and I am so fucking close to ripping you to shreds!" Jasper snarled in his face, his whole usual calm persona had disappeared all together and I had never heard Jasper swear before and by the gasp from Rose, who was looking wide-eyed at her twin, neither had she.

"So act like you're a fucking man and let your balls drop already!" Peter finished. I had to admit it was a pretty good speech, better than any lecture we had been given in school but it was the wrong time to give them a round of applause. Jasper dropped Edward to the floor and he made no move to get up and run instead he let Jasper and Peter grab him under the arms and take him back into the house and basement. They came back up smiling like nothing ever happened and talking about what Peter and Charlotte had been up to in Montana.

"Well we'll try again tomorrow. He just needs to cool down again but I think we may have gotten to him slightly." Carlisle said calmly. We all nodded and went about our own business. The Cullen family minus Edward and Jasper left to go hunt while Peter and Charlotte sat down on the kitchen island with me and Paul. Peter was watching in disgust as Paul wolfed, no pun intended, down the food Esme had kindly left us.

"How could you eat that?" Peter wrinkled his nose.

"How can you drink blood?"

"It's how I get my energy."

"Well food is how humans do."

"It smells disgusting."

"You smell disgusting but I'm not complaining." Peter laughed loudly and grinned at Paul.

"I like you." Charlotte looked at me and rolled her eyes at her husband and Paul snappy conversation. I hid a giggle and smiled at her. It was nice to see a red-eyed vampire was so nice.

"You're not to bad for a vampire."

"Hey!" Jasper put his hand over his heart and looked at Paul with a hurt look. "I thought we had worked out a friendship. I see how it is." Paul went to open his mouth to speak but Jasper beat him too it. "No, I won't listen to your lies!" And picked up some bread from the plate and throw it at his head. I had fallen off my chair laughing at Jasper's act of innocence and continued laughing as my ass started to hurt from the force of hit the tiled floor. Charlotte walked round to help me up after I had calmed down and handed me a tissue to wipe my tears.

"I will admit, you three and the big guy are pretty cool for vampires."

"Wow... Paul are you feeling okay?" He looked at me confusingly as I pressed my hand to his forehead and checked for a change in his temperature. "You're not calling them bloodsuckers and you said they're cool. Just needed to check you were okay." He rolled his brown eyes and smacked my hand off his forehead but kept hold of it.

The rest of the family returned to us laughing, talking and joking about nothing and it was almost like we had been friends forever. We could tell we were being watched by the rest of the family and even Alice stayed where she was instead of joining the fun as she would have done a while ago. I turned to look at her and she smiled at me before looking at her husband lovingly and he returned that same gaze.

Paul turned to me as he saw that same look and pressed a light kiss to my lips as Charlotte and Peter bantered over something. It was almost like we had been here for a while and were just catching up with friends instead of working together to tame my wild ex.

Time had flown by as it was 11:30pm and we bid our goodnights to the family before retiring to own temporary room that Esme had given us. She was back to her motherly self but she still looked sad when ever she looked at you. Even Paul admitted he wanted to get her a hug to see if it makes her feel better. We crashed on the bed in our clothes not bothering to change and fell asleep in each other arms. Tomorrow was another day.


	32. Chapter 32

**Reviews are welcome :) **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**Chapter 32- BPOV **

The next day was similar to yesterday but this time we were all outside. Esme and Carlisle was sat on a swing together as they watched one of their sons beat the crap out of their other son. It was rather ironic. Emmett was stood by Jazzy and Petey like yesterday but without holding onto Edward this time, he was holding his own head up for a change, newborns have to learn at some point which was Peter's sad joke. We all laughed to make us feel better after Charlotte told us too quietly.

Rosalie was with Alice searching the internet for new trends while me, Paul and Char talk trying to ignore the grunts from Edward as he got hit over and over and over and over again, much to the brothers enjoyment. Jasper was swearing like a Sailor and I had never heard Jasper swear let alone talk so much in the time I had known him but the last two days have certainly made up for it. It was either because he's in 'Major' role and needs to be a bit of a bastard or because the 'Captain' was here. If Peter's presence was able to bring out the Sailor in you then I am waiting for Esme to swear.

I had previously made the mistake of sitting on Paul's lap and cuddling in under his chin and kissing his neck to see if he would blush but I earned a different response and it hadn't been from him. It had been from Edward who had been watching the whole exchange and again tried to lunge at me. Jasper had kicked him in the stomach with so much force he went flying and Emmett had to run ahead to catch him in case Eddie did a runner. Jasper had shouted in his face again, saying if Eddie did love me he shouldn't be trying to kill me.

Alice was getting worried, she had a vision of some unexpected visitors showing up but the vision wasn't clear. All she heard was a knock at the door then it skipped to a pyre in this very spot we were all stood in. We were sure what it meant but I had mine own idea not that anyone wanted to hear when I tried to voice it so I gave up. Alice was searching for Aro's decisions if it was the Volturi and I thought it was.

The hitting suddenly stopped and Jasper sank onto the floor in front of Edward cross-legged and knees pressed against Edward. They just stared at each other for such a long amount of time that I could only guess, Jasper was speaking to Edward through his mind and I gathered it never needed a response as it was a one way conversation. We all watched intensely waiting for something to snap within Edward. It didn't yet unfortunately and Jasper wiped a hand down his face.

"Edward, what if we move away and try find your mate?" Edward continued to just stare at, no _through, _Jasper and it didn't look like he was listening but Jasper continued: "What about Tanya? She likes you and has tried to prove that thousands of times and you were blind too it. What if you open your eyes for a change and try to really see her?" No response. "Carlisle, call for Tanya - let's see if she can do something."

Carlisle sped off to get a hold of her and we all continued to stare at the uneventful situation before us. Esme had taken Paul to the kitchen to cook up some food and I followed behind eventually after my stomach betrayed me of my hunger. Esme was running around the kitchen while Paul kept asking if he could help. Esme was in mother mode.

"Esme...?" She turned to look at me with a small smile.

"Yes, dear."

"What's going to happen to Edward if he doesn't come round?" I watched as Esme's face fell and I ran over to hug her as she dry sobbed into my shoulder. Wrong time to ask the question I guess. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She shook her head and pulled back to place her hands on either side of my face gently.

"It's not your fault sweetie. I don't know but I dare to think that I will lose him. I can't. He's my first son." Esme sighed and went back to work in the kitchen and as soon as dinner was served for us she left to go back to her mate. We ate in uncomfortable silence and Paul finally cleared his throat.

"What's the Volturi?"

"It's, like, Vampire Royal's. They made the law and avenge the law."

"And Edward tried to provoke them by breaking the law."

"Right."

"So the vision Alice had, could full well be the Volturi coming to kill Edward." I looked at him with wide eyes, I had come to that conclusion as soon as Alice had finished describing her vision to us and it seemed Paul had too. I reached over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him as I leaned in to kiss him. I hadn't realized that someone was behind us when Paul stiffened. I pulled back to see Alice and looked at her. She was grinning. She skipped over like a little girl and hugged Paul and even gave him a kiss on the cheek before her first saddened as I think she noticed the Volturi killing Edward was not something to smile about. She grabbed hold of our hands and pulled us back outside to the rest of the family.

"Paul figured out my vision!" She sang it in a high pitched voice.

"Pixie, it's not something to be happy about." Paul said putting his hands on Alice's shoulder to stop her bouncing. She looked back at us and nodded before speaking again.

"He said it could be the Volturi coming to kill Edward for breaking the laws." She said sadly and looked at Esme who had crumpled to the ground again. Me and Paul retreated to go sit back down as Tanya came flying through the trees. I had never met her before now only heard of her in passing but I could honestly say at one glance that she is beautiful and by Paul's gawking he thought so too. I was pretty sure Emily had said he couldn't look at another woman like that but who could blame him? She was gorgeous. She has long curly pale blonde hair and was about 2inches taller me and thankfully had the same colour eyes as the Cullen's. I watched as her eyes scanned around and she finally let them rest on Edward before returning to Carlisle.

"What is it you need me to do?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Oh my god... I was writing this chapter and my laptop cut off! Unbelievable :( But I love you all that much, I have tried to remember word for word.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all **

**Chapter 33 - Jasper POV **

"You want me to do what?" Tanya asked again. I sighed and ran a hand through my blonde hair and turned to look at Alice who was watching us and grinning evilly. My annoying little pixie. I turned back to Tanya and stared at her. I had explained already twice what I wanted her to do and for a thousand year old vampire, I thought she would have gotten it hands down first time but apparently not. She was taking her sweet time about it. I smiled ever so politely and decided to tell her one last time.

"Really Tanya? With how old you are I thought you would have understand right away."

"You should never speak of a woman's age, Jazz." She playfully punched my shoulder and I grinned.

"I want you to help us with Edward. I know you think he is mate material and he is perfect for you in every sense but he is a stubborn male and he needs to have his eyes opened. By you."

"You want me to advanced on him? How many times has that failed in the past and he loves Bella. He's still going to be hung up on her. No offense, Bella!" She looked around and flashed Bella a smile who returned it and waved off the excused comment and went back to talking to Char and Peter.

"Honestly, yes. He does like you, he just needs to see it." Tanya stared at me for a long amount of time and it was even getting uncomfortable. She didn't even blink and her eyes bored into mine. It was freaky but if I had to I would get on my knees and beg to her to help us. I am sure it would entertain everyone and either Paul or Emmett or even both would record it.

"Fine." She walked off in a huff and I wandered back to my wife who I circled into my arms and she fitted against me like a jigsaw piece. This was going to be another fun day.

**Edward POV **

Bella left me. She no longer loves me. She loves _him. _She wanted me to be happy but without her that wasn't even possible. She looked at _him _with so much love but she never gave me that same look. She left me. No. I left her and she did exactly what I said. I had let my brother beat me so I could get it into my head and I was grateful even the other Whitlock helped and I hated the guy.

I was slouched against the wall with my head in my hands when I heard booted foot steps stomp across the floor above me, the basement door slam and more stomps down the stairs. I inched my head up to see a beautiful blonde stood at the bottom of the steps watching me. I had called her beautiful. That's not right. Bella was beautiful, I had never thought another woman was beautiful other than her. She was supposed to be my everything and I should only have the eyes for Bella but Tanya was amazing.

She smiled at me and we both surprised ourselves when I felt a smile tug at my own lips in response to hers. She took it as a good sign and moved over to me and slid down the wall to sit beside me. I had never noticed before how strikingly beautiful Tanya was. She had always flirted with me but I had shuck it off but now I couldn't seem to look away from the amber eyes that matched my own.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" It was a stupid question and we both knew it but she meant well. I smiled again and shrugged not bothering to speak. I felt tired for the first time in over a hundred years and I really wanted to fall asleep, I just wished it was possible. "You'll get over her one day but only time will tell."

"Thank you, Tanya." She smiled brightly but it disappeared as my head fell back into my hands and the one emotion that I had thought I had hidden really well wracked through my body and I shuck with the silent sobs that formed. I felt her small arms wrap around my shoulders and her head rest on my arm as she held me. We sat like that for a while silently as my sobs became non-existent and she pressed a small kiss to my cheek.

A gasp upstairs had us flying for the basement steps and out the garden door for us only to stop short when we saw the Volturi and some of the guards stood just after the tree line. Aro looked over each of my family and finally rested his eyes on me.

"Edward." He smiled at me and if I didn't know Aro well enough, I would be sure he was trying to be nice but I wasn't going to be fooled. Paul had already phased into a wolf and was stood beside Bella who had a hand in his fur and the other holding Alice's while Jasper was crouched protectively in front of the both of them eye level with the silver wolf. They were magnificent creatures but I wouldn't admit it to his face. "You caused quite a scene in Volterra."

"I had to get you to notice me somehow as you ignored me the first time, Aro. You know I have never broken your rules before and I wouldn't have done it if it was necessary for me to do so."

"Yes well, you caused fright and destruction on the village. It will take some time to clean up." Caius sneered at me, I didn't even flinch. I searched his head and the rest of the covens to see if they had any ideas of my fate because that was what I was guessing they were here for and by how Esme was holding onto Carlisle she had the same idea too. I was surprised to see that Caius hadn't even blinked or acknowledged a very human Bella with us. He wanted Bella a vampire for knowing our secret.

"Please, Aro. He'll be fine with me now, he won't do it again you know that." Tanya pleaded. Her hand tighten on my arm and I looked down at her and pulled her just a little closer to me.

"I see you left the wives at home you normally want witnesses. Obviously you are minus Marcus' wife." It was a low blow but I wanted their guarded walls to drop so I could see their thoughts but it was Marcus that showed more emotion than any one had ever seen on his face.

"How are you speak of her!" He was outraged at me and by the flinched that came from Jasper, he was fighting the chance to reflect it out and make everyone feel it too. Aro was furious too. Apparently it wasn't a good idea for me to mention Didyme but it was enough for Aro to let loose on his thoughts. It all came flooding at me once. I slowly smiled at my new information and wondered how I should let slip that I know Aro had killed Marcus' wife, his own sister, just to prevent them from leaving and now uses Chelsea's power to make sure Marcus remains loyal to their coven. Aro looked at me and caught me smiling.

"I don't think you would like me to share that information now would you, Aro?" He stood up straighter from his attack stance and looked at me while his brothers moved their eyes on to Aro. Aro looked to them before he said they would like to think of my fate. I let my shoulders sag for a moment, I had thought my little stunt wouldn't have worked to buy me my freedom but I had still shaken Aro. They disbanded shortly later and stood in their usual formation before us. It was Marcus that spoke.

"We have decided what to do with Edward Cullen."

**I just want to say this, what kind of name of 'Didyme' - I just think of a small me and I'm already small aha :) Anyway reviews are happily accepted, thanks to those who had already done so and I just want to say this story is coming to an end :( **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: SM owns all **

**Chapter 34 - BPOV **

When Alice said there was a knock at the door in her vision and Paul said the Volturi will probably be arriving. It made me wonder why the Volturi would knock at the door to start with. They like dramatic entrances according to Carlisle and they certainly did one when they came out of the forest line, it was almost in slow motion. It would have been cool if they weren't terrifying vampires. The Vamp Royals really do look up the stereotype.

Paul had phased immediately and even Jasper had moved to protect me as well as Alice after all I was only normal being there. Well as normal as I could be when I hang around with supernatural beings, first vampires now werewolves, you couldn't get any better than that - I was made for this world.

Before Edward and Tanya joined us, they looked rather friendly looking - all smiles and whatnot. Pleasantries were passed between Carlisle and the one they called Aro. The blonde royal looked rather cruel and the really old looking one looked rather bored. There was 4 guards with them, Alice said they were Felix (he was huge), Demitri (A tracker, better than James), Santiago and Jane - she was the youngest of them all but she looked evil enough to be part of them.

I watched patiently as Aro and the blonde - Jasper said Caius - talked to Edward about what he had done in Volterra last week and than something about a wife that made Mr Bored show some emotion but it seemed by Edward's smile that he had found something to bargain with, Alice was almost bouncing beside me with the hope of keeping her brother alive but we were still waiting on them to make a decision regarding the fate of Edward.

"We have decided for Edward to live." Aro said slowly like he was unsure. Esme had a huge grin on her face and was being held tighter in Carlisle's arms. Edward was still staring at Aro and looked as if he was listening to whatever Aro was saying through his mind because he nodded at the end. He turned to Tanya next to him and hugged tightly and I watched as Paul phased back just as Alice passed him his shorts.

"Thank you, Aro." The guards had already sped off back into the forest and the other two vamp royals shot off after them but Aro stayed behind for a second to offer places to both Alice, Jasper and Edward who politely declined their offers with tones that sounded that they had refused thousand of times before and then Aro was gone.

Esme throw herself into Edward's arms and Alice was there too before I'd even noticed she had moved from my side. If they could cry, I am sure they would be. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle all slapped Edward on the back as me and Paul watched from the sidelines as they welcomed back their true family member. Edward looked happier than had ever since I was with him and since he got back and was being punched to death.

Paul looked down at me smiling and nodded for us to go into the house and leave the family to it. He pulled me upstairs to the guest room and laid on the bed with me securely wrapped in his arms. I was happy. Paul was happy. The Cullen's were happy and Edward would be happy with Tanya when he was ready and I couldn't be more happy for him if I tried.

"Are they still here?"

"No, they all went hunting as soon as we got up here. Why?"

**(LEMON - you can skip it)**

I press a small kiss to his lips and was about to go father until he pulled back slowly to look at me directly in the eyes with so much love in them. His eyes shift to my lips for a second as he licks his own slowly before leaning in carefully, hesitating briefly and brushing his lips across mine gently before crushing them against my lips with so much hunger. I move to straddle his thighs without taking my lips of his, he grabs hold of my hips and pushes up against my crotch hard causing me to gasp loudly as I kiss him passionately, circling my tongue around his in the same rhythm I move my hips against the hard bulge in his pants.

I laugh as he flips move over onto my back but that stops suddenly as Paul's lips press back onto mine. His arms circle around my waist tightening as he pulls me carefully to my knees so I'm nearer his height, his tongue gently working mine, twirling around it nipping my bottom lip between his teeth. Resting a hand at the top of my back as is his other one creeps down to my ass and grabbing it playfully. I slowly bring my arms up around his neck, threading my hands into his hair and tugging on it just how he likes it and getting a moan in reply. I lay myself back into the mattress of the bed pulling Paul on top of me and with his knees he pushes my legs apart so he can lie between them to get close as possible, trailing one hand down my waist lightly towards my thigh and hitching it up to his waist, trailing soft kisses down my neck and dragging his nose gently down my jaw drinking me in as he pushes his hips against mine and rubbing his crotch against my core firmly.

Suddenly finding some strength, I roll Paul over onto his back kneeling between his legs and running my hands up his torso over his sexy abs; teasing my tongue where his torso disappears into his pants, looking up at him seductively, watching as he sucks in his cheeks from my action. Moving my lips farther up his body and pressing kisses between his six-pack. His body shaking slightly as he chuckles at my teasing. He sits up and helps me pull and kisses my lips again so softly I barely he felt his lips but it made me tingle all over as he held me. Moving his hands to my waist and pulling my top up quickly and unclasping my bra with one hand and pulling it off smoothly and throwing it with the rest of our clothes on the floor. He pulls away from the kiss and looks down at my breasts, a smile spreading across his face as he palms them in his hands, squeezing them gently repeatedly. My head rolls to the side and moans slightly as he rolls my nipples between his finger and thumb, my nipples getting harder as he rolls them and lightly pulls on them stretching then gently as I push my chest out into his hands. Lowering his head down to my chest and kissing down between my breasts and sucking softly on my skin as he makes his way to my right nipple, wrapping his lips around it and flicking his tongue over it while his other hand works my other breast. Trailing my hand between us both towards the waistline of his shorts and grabbing the edge and tugging them down, pushing them aside, I look down to see a thick hard cock close to my pussy but not close enough to touch it. I move my right hand towards his cock and grabbing it in one hand firmly causing Paul to hiss through has teeth and bite down on my nipple making my jump and push my chest out more. I begin to rub my thumb hard against the head of his cock, rubbing his precum down his whole cock, fisting it slowly and steady, watching as Paul pushes his hips back and forth in my hand before I stop completely, moving my hand away from his crotch to my own trousers. Poor Paul groaning with impatience. Moving my naked body closer to Paul's, putting a finger under his chin and tilting is head up from my breasts so I can kiss his lips, as he wraps his arms around me and spreading his fingers out over my bare back.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers against my lips as he tightens his grip around me and squeezing me gently as we just kneel before each other, holding on. Giggling like a teenage girl as Paul spins me round fast so I'm flat on my back with the feel of the mattress beneath me and a beautiful man on top of me. He leans forward and presses a light kiss to my waiting lips and moving a lock of hair from my face, trailing his hand gently down my cheek. He leans towards me, moving his mouth to my ear and whispers, "Close your eyes, baby," then takes my ear lobe between his teeth and gently nips it before moving back nearer to my face, checking to see if my eyes are closed. I feel his warm breath on my cheek as I slowly start to smile as I feel his hand move farther down my body over my breasts, tweaking my nipple a little bit as moves towards my stomach where he lingers around my naval. He lift his hands then barely touching my skin trails his fingers over my skin making a shiver of delight go down my spine. I feel his body shift above me before feeling his lips softly press to my skin, my head tilting to the side of the pillow as I moan from his touch only to growl with disappointment when his lips move and his hands continue farther down my body over my pelvic bone to my bare crotch, my smile widening as I hear him groan in approval. Farther moving two fingers between my pussy lips towards my clit, rubbing it gently with the tip of his fingers before moving it farther down towards my entrance.

"Very responsive, babe." Paul whispers against my lips. Slowly slipping in one finger into my tight pussy but not all the way in just enough to cover the top of his finger with my lady juices and then pulling his finger and after telling me to open my eyes, I see him put his finger in his mouth and seductively suck off my cum, he pulls his finger out his mouth with a 'pop' and flashes me a bright smile which I can't help but smile back at. He looks at me with a serious look in his eyes and I know what he's asking without words being said, so I nod in reply and let him know that I am ready for him. He puts his hands on either side of my head and positions his hips above mine before leaning his head down to press his lips to mine lightly pushing his lips harder against my lips and at the same time thrusting his hips forward and pushing his hard cock into my wet pussy causing me to gasp at the feel of him. Paul slows his pace, continuing to kiss me as I wrap my arms around his neck, threading my fingers into his black hair and breaking the kiss but trailing small pecks down his cheek to his neck where I start to suck his skin softly careful of leaving marks. Pushing my hips up to meet his each thrust and arching my back at the same time to let him slide his shaft deeper into me.

**Paul POV **

I look down at the beautiful woman beneath me as I move my hips at a steady pace. Tilting my head back as Bella sucks on my neck, parting my lips and letting out a groan as I thrust my hips faster into her. Turning my head towards her face and pressing my lips back on hers hard, slipping my tongue into her mouth and twirling it around her tongue, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip. Moving my hands farther down her back and grabbing her ass with both hands as she wraps her legs around my waist and locking her ankles on my back as I push even harder into her tight pussy, on the brink of cumming and knowing Bella is already there when her pussy pulsates around the base of my cock and bringing me to empty myself into her. Swallowing her moans still kissing her, more gently and slow. Staying in this very position as we both catch our breaths and steady our heart beat before pulling out of her and rolling onto my back, pulling Bella with me and snuggling her into my side. Watching her as she brushes locks of hair from her face and rests her head on my chest, looking up at me with wide brown eyes.

**(LEMON ENDS)**

"Best night ever," she whispers so softly, it's just like breath breathed against my chest. I rub my hand up and down her bare back, putting my left arm under my head and resting back more. "Someone is satisfied with himself too," I hear her mumble with a sarcastic tone and the sound of a smile on her face.

"As long as my love satisfied, I don't care about anything else," I chuckle and sigh deeply at for once I am content with just laying here with the most gorgeous woman in the world in my arms. "Sleep, love. You need it," I whisper in her ear as I lean down to kiss her forehead and in response I get a contented sigh and her arms tightening around me. "Why does a Goddess like you want a man like me?" I speak aloud to myself as I look down at Bella. Believing she is asleep and being surprised to hear her reply:

"Because you're worth spending the rest of my life with. Forever and always." She murmurs our promise as her head carefully rises and falls with my breathing.

"Forever and always... but I will wake you in 3 hours to get ready for the flight." and that night ends with us both laughing.

**AH! It's over :( :( I hope the lemon is okay, It was my first ever to write so...**

**The Epilogue is next and then it's the end of my first fanfiction :) Reviews welcome**


	35. Thank you!

**I've decided not to do an epilogue because I like how the last one ended and we all know they will live happily ever after. :)**

**I just want to say thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. If many of you hadn't done so I don't think I would have continued writing it so thanks for keeping the story going and me motivated to write it!**

**I may write another story in the future but I am staring college soon so that will take up time but if you would want to read another of my stories, it will probably be a Sam story but I don't know if to use Bella yet.**

**Thanks again, guys! :) **

**Chloe **

**xx**


End file.
